


Moving in Slow Motion

by TheDeadFicSociety



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cheating, Fluff, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, It does not actually happen, Jealous Louis, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, but it is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadFicSociety/pseuds/TheDeadFicSociety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is beautiful, funny, charming, and he is the Quarterback of the football team. Louis just transferred after running from his past at his last school. Harry befriends Louis and the two become fast friends, and Louis is infatuated. The problem? Harry is unavailable, and his boyfriend and Louis have a past. What Louis knows could finally end Harry's relationship, but it could also ruin their friendship. Is the truth worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Okay so it has been quite a difficult year for everyone. Things have been rocky in the Larry Stylinson side of the One Direction fandom. So we decided to write this fanfiction. We will be updating every Monday and Friday unless we say otherwise. 
> 
> We have a tumblr! We encourage people to ask questions, make predictions, or simply tell us what you like and don't like about the story. We will post the link at the bottom. 
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere without giving credit to us. That also goes for translating it, which we do not have a problem with as long as credit is given. 
> 
> We do not own One Direction or anything of the characters. This is merely a work of fiction. (Although I wish I owned them because I would not put them through half of the bullshit that they go through.) 
> 
> We hope you enjoy the story. 
> 
> Rowan&Lennon xx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to the first chapter of this story! We hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> This is in Louis' POV but it will change in future chapters. 
> 
> Flashbacks are in italics. 
> 
> Love you guys,  
> R&L xx.

Louis POV

“Louis? Are you up?” Jay calls from downstairs.

Groaning, he throws off his comforter. He reaches for his phone and unlocks it to check the time. _6:35 am._ “Shit.” He scrambles to his feet and runs around his room reaching in drawers for a suitable outfit. He settles on a pair of red skinny jeans, a white shirt with black stripes, and his go-to pair of black vans.  He grabs his backpack from his desk chair and runs downstairs.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen, he skids to a stop in front of his mum. She offers him a small smile. “Do you want a cup of tea to take with you in the car, dear?” She asks, already pouring the steaming liquid into a travel mug. Louis takes it with shaking hands and pastes on a small smile. “Thanks mum” he whispers quietly. She rounds the island and wraps her comforting arms around him.

“You will be fine Louis. It’s a fresh start, a brand new school. Try to make friends, yeah?” That makes Louis relax a bit. Sinking deeper into her comforting hold on him. No one will know him. It feels odd that for once that is actually a good thing. Louis under other circumstances usually loves attention, to be in the center of a large group of people. Back before all the shit went down, he was quite popular. _How the fuck did he end up here?_

Grabbing his keys from the kitchen table, he shoulders his bag and moves to give his mum a kiss on the cheek. “Love you mum.” She smiles “I love you too boo, have a great day.” With that, he makes his way outside and into his car.

The drive to this school takes longer. A lot longer actually. Centennial High School, where he spent the first two years of high school, was a short five-minute drive. The new school, River Mountain High School, is nearly twenty minutes away. But hey, whatever it takes to get as far away from that hell hole as possible. He puts on some music and tries to ditch the nerves.

He pulls into the student parking lot and puts the car into park. There’s a few minutes before he needs to start working his way inside. So he decides to people watch. Groups of students walk by, laughing and chatting with their friends. Louis suddenly feels very much alone, all of his “friends” don’t talk to him anymore. He misses how simple life was before. But thinking about what used to be won’t do any good, so he decides to get out of the car and head inside.

He fists his hands inside the sleeves of his black hoodie, fingers curling into the fabric. A nervous habit he has always had. The first thing that Louis notices as he swings open the large dark blue door is how nice the school is. It has recently been remodeled and it’s in a wealthier part of town. It makes Centennial look quite ancient, so Louis considers this a win. He looks down and notices he is standing on top of a giant blue and gold falcon painted onto the floor.

He crosses the white tile floor and pulls open the door leading to the front office. He sees a petite brunette sitting at a dark wooden desk right in the center of the room. Louis, not sure how to get her attention, decides to clear his throat. She swivels her chair around and her eyes dart up to meet his. “Oh hello! How may I help you?” She chirps cheerfully. Maybe too cheerfully for only half past 7 o’clock in the morning. But maybe that’s just him.

 

“Hi, today is my first day...I know it’s the first day of school. But I just transferred here and I am just not sure where I’m supposed to be.” At this she smiles even wider, offering Louis her hand to shake. “Oh wonderful! Welcome to River Mountain High, I’m Ms. Calder. If you give me your name I can print out your schedule and then we will go from there.”

“Oh yeah, it’s Louis Tomlinson.” She smiles and enters it into the computer. She then wheels her chair over to the other side of her desk and reaches for the phone. She makes a quick call asking for a student to report to the front office. While he waits, Louis looks out the window into the Lobby. Students are starting to make their way in. Everyone seeming to reunite with friends who they probably saw dozens of times over summer holiday.

“Here you go dear!” She hands over the schedule as well as a map of the school. Louis opens his mouth to thank her when the door swings open. A boy who looks to be the same age as himself walks into the room and smiles. Apparently this is the boy Ms. Calder had called down because she jumps up to greet him. “Ah Liam, thank you for coming down! This is Louis Tomlinson, he just transferred here from another school in town.” Then she turns back to Louis and gestures to the tall boy who he thinks she just called Liam. “Louis, this is Liam Payne. He is the Junior Class President, and he will show you around this morning. It should only take about an hour for him to give you the rundown of the place, after that you can head to your second period.” Louis nods in understanding and turns back to Liam.

Liam gives him a smile and reaches out to shake Louis’ hand. “Nice to meet you, It’s good to have you here, want to get started?” Louis lets go of his hand and smiles. “Lead the way mate.”  He turns to give Ms. Calder a parting wave as they walk out of the office. “So, where did you transfer from Louis?” Liam asks, turning to look at him as they start to walk out of the lobby and down a hallway. Louis looks up at him and studies him a bit. Liam is attractive, he’s got light brown hair that’s shorter on the sides and quiffed on top. He has a fair amount of scruff for just a Junior in High School, and some nice brown eyes that get squinty when he smiles. Not Louis’ type, but very easy on the eyes. He realizes that he has yet to answer the question and has been scanning his eyes over Liam’s face. _Well oops._ “Centennial High School. Was quite shit if you ask me. Makes this look place like a million bucks” Liam chuckles at that.

The tour is actually fun. Liam is nice to talk to, he’s funny and he has great social skills. It’s easy to see why people voted for him to be class president, he is very likable. He shows Louis the gym, cafeteria and all of his classes listed on the schedule Ms. Calder printed for him. They talk about all sorts of things from their families to what they want to do with their futures. Liam also shines light on the school as a whole. How most people get along really well with each other, and most people are very warm and welcoming. This makes Louis feel much better about all of this, if Liam is any indicator of the people here, he is going to be fine. He also tells Louis that he is on the soccer team with a couple of his mates. Once Louis shares his love for the sport, Liam is practically begging him to try out for the team. But apparently soccer isn’t the big sport here like it was at his last school. The football team is basically worshipped here, and the team has won the Championship three years in a row now. Louis has never really payed much attention to football, but it looks like he’s going to have to start.

Just as they arrive back at the lobby, the bell rings signaling the end of first period. The hour had gone quickly, and he had made fast friends with Liam. Soon they are surrounded by students making their way out of the classrooms and into the busy hallways. Louis is about to ask Liam what his second period is but something, or more like someone catches his eye. Everything feels like it is moving in slow motion. In front of him has got to be the most stunning person Louis has ever seen. How can anyone be that perfect looking? Brown curls, large emerald green eyes, and long legs. And then he laughs and christ how is it possible to get even _more_ attractive? But he has dimples that make his smile even more stunning. Louis suddenly has tunnel vision. Everyone else is cast aside and all he can do is stare and wonder who on earth this boy is. _Fuckkkk._ Louis does not even know this boy and he is infatuated with him. Doesn’t that type of thing only happen in the corniest of corny movies? Guess not.

His vision is suddenly obstructed by a hand waving around blocking his view of the guy he had been ogling at. Oh right. He is in public, right next to Liam who he had been talking to. The same Liam who is giving him a very amused and knowing smirk. Only then does he realize that his mouth is hanging open and now completely dry. He quickly shuts it and gives Liam a shove on the shoulder to try and stop him from looking at him like that. Liam starts to laugh and then puts an arm around Louis’ shoulder and leaning over so Louis can hear him above the loud noise of the hallway..

“ _That_ my friend, is Harry Styles. I know, he’s gorgeous right? He’s also extremely funny, nice, and he just so happens to be Quarterback of the football team. So throw popular into the mix too.” Louis tries to swallow but there is a lump in his throat. Liam pats him on the back and gives him a playful nudge with his shoulder. “But don’t even think about it…he has a boyfriend.” Liam winks and then Louis notices that pretty boy is standing with another guy. Although Louis can’t see the kid’s face to even try and make a judgement about him. So Louis sighs and turns to face Liam, not even caring how embarrassed he should probably be after what just happened.

“Well Louis, it’s been fun and I hope that you can find your way around. We did a lot more talking than touring.” Louis laughs and Liam starts heading in the other direction. “Second period starts in two minutes so I better get going. So I guess I’ll probably see you at lunch?” Louis is glad to hear that he won’t be sitting alone. He nods and shoots him a thumbs up. “Yep, thanks Liam. But I am expecting to have made hundreds of friends by lunch, so soon I’ll be far too popular to associate with you.” He gives him a wink then turns around and heads to his second period class. Liam lets out a loud laugh behind him as continues walking away.

Louis makes his way into the classroom and sits down at a desk in the front row. He starts digging through his bag for a pencil and sits back up and of course. _Fuck._ It’s the kid from the hallway. What was his name? Something with an H? Harvey? Who knows, for now he is gonna have to be Curly in Louis’ mind. Louis watches as he laughs at something his friend is saying. Both boys stop and glance around the room for a seat. There are two seats left in the room, one right next to Louis, and one in the back.

 _Louis thinks to himself ‘I should move, they want to sit next to each other, not some random new kid.’_ Although this goes against who he is, giving up his seat and admitting to being a loner, he decides to speak up. “Hey, Curly and Blondie.” They both turn their gaze to focus on Louis. “Why don’t you lads take these two desks, I’ll go sit in the back.” Louis is already starting to stand up but Curly puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head. “No mate, that’s really cool of you but Niall and I don’t need to sit together.” His face is quite close to Louis’ and his green eyes are scanning over his face. He then lowers his voice and leans into whisper to Louis. “Besides he’s quite obsessed with me, ya know? Proper annoying he is, so it would be good for me to sit with you instead. I also happen to love meeting new people so sit back down new kid, Niall will love the chance to hit on the redhead in the back anyway.”

“It’s true! I am all over that, see you after class Haz.” Curly’s friend answers with a huge smile and nod. _And he is Irish, that’s cool._ And then he is making his way to the back of the room and sliding into the empty seat. Harry laughs and pulls out the seat next to Louis. He pats Louis desk and smiles up at him, waiting for him to take a seat as well. Louis complies and plops down into his chair, turning to face Harry, who is staring at him. Louis opens his mouth to say something when the teacher decides to walk in.

“HAPPY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!” Louis jumps in his seat at the sudden change of volume in the room. Harry, along with everyone in the room start to whoop and laugh. This is different…

“For those who do not know me, I am Mr. Corden. You can call me James. But if you call me James you’ll be expelled so…I suppose do whatever tickles your fancy. I will also accept Master Corden if you decide to be a kiss arse.” Right, okay so this could be a fun class.

Mr. Corden is going over the syllabus when Louis hears a quiet “pssst” next to him. He looks over to see Curly giving me a crooked smile. Louis raises his eyebrows in question. He whispers “I feel like a git. Ten minutes I’ve been sat next to you and I haven’t even gotten your name.” Louis lets out a small breathy laugh and smirks at him. “Oh I don’t give my name to strangers pal, sorry but I have to draw a line somewhere to keep my privacy. Harry’s smile widens and he grabs reaches out a hand. “I’m not a stranger if I introduce myself. Harry Styles. Pleasure to meet you.” Louis pretends to look skeptical about the hand being offered, and Harry seems to be enjoying whatever game is being played. “Louis Tomlinson.” And instead of shaking Harry’s hand, he high fives it. Which causes Harry’s dimples to come out full force.

Apparently Mr. Corden wanted to rush through the boring paperwork as much as the kids. He spent ten minutes on the syllabus, skipping over entire sections while saying “blah blah blah don’t do anything stupid.” And then he sat at in his chair and put his feet on the desk. The only instruction for the rest of class was “Chill out and watch the damn movie.” Anchorman was currently being projected onto the whiteboard at the front of the room. Of course the entire class ignored the only rule. Voices rising as everyone turned to their neighbor to start a conversation. That includes Harry and Louis who jumped right into easy conversation.

“Shut up…no you didn’t.” Harry is shaking his head in disbelief but still grinning.

“What? You don’t believe me then, Curly? I’ve known you less than an hour and our newfound friendship already has a severe lack of trust.”

“Okay but I just doubt that you broke into a movie theatre, somehow hooked up your gaming system, played Mario Kart in one of the theatres and made it out without getting caught. Sorry Lou, but I call bullshit.” Harry’s eyes are lit up and he is smiling so wide. Louis tries not to smile too large at the new nickname.

“Well I guess you will never know.” Louis shrugs playfully and turn towards the front of the room.

Harry puts his elbow on the desk and rests his head on his hand, still staring at Louis despite the lack of eye contact. “I like you Louis, you’re quite funny. You know we are going to be like...best mates right?” At this Louis looks at him and raises an eyebrow. “What makes you think I wanna be best mates with you?” Louis asks, even though it’s obvious he’s playing around. “We get on quite well don’t you think. I’m going to introduce you to all my mates at lunch and then you’re going to be forced to always hang out with us. So get ready, it’s too late to turn back now.” Louis is smiling despite him trying to look unfazed and just shrugs and says “Whatever you say, Harold.”

Louis can’t get over how wonderful Harry is. If Louis thought his looks were all that, actually getting to know him...it’s unfair is what it is. How is he supposed to sit next to this boy who can literally charm the pants off of anyone. He’s only talked to him for an hour. How the hell is he supposed to be “best mates” with Harry if his breath catches when their eyes meet and hold for a beat too long? He is totally screwed.

And on top of it all, Harry is taken. So even if Louis wanted to do something about the butterflies in his stomach...he couldn’t. His boyfriend is probably wonderful. Harry is funny, kind, and full of life. So anyone who was able to win him over must be just as great. Just then Harry speaks up. “I’m having my mates over on Sunday for the Green Bay game. You should bring a couple mates and join us.” Louis doesn’t have many friends to consider bringing, but he agrees anyway.

 

The bell rings and Niall comes back over and pats Louis on the back. “I didn’t get your name mate.” Louis grabs his back and smiles at Niall. “Louis Tomlinson. And I gathered from stories that you are Niall, the flirtatious Irish man. Good to meet you.” Niall cackles and starts moving towards the door. “Niall, I told Louis he has to meet the lads so that he can become an official member of our possie. Because he doesn’t bother me like the rest of you. I’m gonna need him to be a buffer against all of your crazy shenanigans.” Niall agrees that Louis _must_ meet their friends, so they take off toward the lunch room together.  

While Louis is walking with Harry and Niall he listens to the conversation they are having. “I don’t know what to get him, Ni.” That gets Louis’ attention because he is most likely talking about this boyfriend that Louis is absolutely not jealous of. Not at all. “Harry, I don’t know why you are stressing out. If he loves you, he won’t care what you give him. You could get him a sack of potatoes and he would probably cherish it forever.” Harry laughs but he sounds nervous. “Could you get me a sack of potatoes than, hmm irish man? But seriously, it will be our one year anniversary, and I want to get him something nice.”

 

They walk into the lunch room and head over towards a table in the far back right corner. Their friends all look up and greet them, and that’s when Louis sees him. _Shit. No no no no. Please don’t be..._ “Greg!” Harry calls and the boy looks up. _Fuck._ “Come meet Louis! Lou, this is my boyfriend Greg.” _Oh my god._

3 MONTHS AGO:

_The house is dark and the music is loud. The smell of alcohol is strong and Louis’ vision is blurry. He comes out of the kitchen where he just downed six shots. Hoping that the alcohol will help him act somewhat normal as his friends shove girls his way to try and get him laid. “Looouuuiiiisss!” Louis turns to see a drunken Stan with a girl who looks just as wasted hanging off of him. Louis reluctantly moves towards them._

_“Louis! Jessica here is dying to dance with you.” Jessica looks at him with what is probably supposed to be a seductive look but it goes right over Louis’ head. The last thing he wants to do is have some trashy drunk girl grinding on him. He knows he is going to have to pretend to like it. He pulls Jess out to the dance floor and places her in front of him. He closes his eyes and imagines someone hot, David Beckham. Okay yeah this isn’t so bad. But then she is turning around and shoving her lips against his and rubbing her hand down his chest and over the front of his pants. And wow okay, that took a sharp turn for the worst._

_Suddenly he is pushing her away while simultaneously being pulled toward another guy. He doesn’t know who this is but he also doesn’t care. He is attractive. Made even more so by the drunken state Louis is currently in. He pulls Louis to the other side of the dance floor and leans into whisper in his ear. “Not one for the ladies? Me neither babe.” His light brown hair tickling Louis’ cheek. Louis cheeks are flushed and his breath is caught in his throat. The room is dark and crowded and his friends aren’t around so he allows the other man to flip him so they are back to chest._

_They start to move together, Louis grinding his arse into the boy. He feels hot breath ghost over his neck and strong hands pulling his hips further back against the body behind him. Then there are hot lips under his jaw, licking and sucking. Louis lets his head back onto the other lad’s shoulder and he takes a deep inhale. Then he is unattaching his lips from Louis neck and whispering in his ear. “What’s your name love?” “Louis. What’s yours?” Louis asks between breaths. “I’m Greg babe.” Greg chooses then to rub his hand over the growing bulge in Louis’ pants which causes him to whimper._

_“Wanna go somewhere more private babe?” At that Louis is nodding and being pulled off into a dark hallway. The boy flips him around and presses his lips to Louis. Louis leans into the kiss and reaches his hands into Greg’s hair. He licks at Louis’ bottom lip to gain access into his mouth. Louis responds by opening his mouth, and allowing his tongue to find his. Greg presses his hips into Louis’ and they both growl at the friction of rubbing together. Louis feels hands reach down and grab his arse, squeezing and pulling him closer. Then they are moving towards a door that Louis hopes is a bedroom._

_Greg breaks the kiss to open the door, pulling me Louis and locking it. Louis pushes him up against the door and smashes his mouth back on his. Hands reach under his shirt pinching his nipple causing him to let out a loud moan. Greg tears off Louis’ shirt, followed by his own and tosses them across the room, landing God knows where. Then they are backing up and falling onto the bed. Louis moves to the head of the bed and lays on his back and Greg crawls up on top of him, straddling his hips. He crashes his mouth onto Louis’ with force that is sure to bruise. Louis bites on his lip and tugs, drawing a moan out of the other boy._

_Greg mouths down his jaw, neck, chest, and stops to suck on his nipples. He circles his tongue around and nibbles on it, causing Louis to buck up and rub their erections together. Both now hard and restricted by their tight jeans, Greg reaches down to pop the button on Louis’. Then he’s yanking them off as Louis undoes Greg’s and starts to pull them down. Moments later they are both naked. Greg wraps his fingers around Louis’ dick and he starts to stroke him fast and rough. It is a little painful without lube but soon enough beads of precome make the glide smoother. Louis starts to thrust up into his fist chasing his orgasm. That’s when Greg leans down and takes him in his mouth. “Fuck!” Louis screams. He circles his tongue around the head and flicks it over his slit. Louis eyes are rolled back and his breathing is labored. “Fuck m-ah-fuck me, fuck me. Please.” Greg pops off and smiles at him. “You’re hot when you’re desperate.” He reaches into the nightstand drawer._

_He pulls out lube and a condom. “H-how did you know those were there?” Louis asks in between gasps. Greg smirks and says “Put them in here an hour ago. ‘ve had my eye on you all night. Wanted to have my cock in you the moment I saw your arse in those jeans.” He slicks up his fingers and circles them around Louis’ hole. He adds pressure and starts to shove two in him at once. Louis winces in pain but soon it turns to pleasure as he finds his prostate. “Gonna do this fast babe, I have someone I need to meet up with in a half hour.” He mouths at Louis’ neck and sinks his teeth in as he scissors his fingers inside him, opening him up._

_He adds another finger and works it in and out of Louis quickly. “I’m good, i’m good. Let’s go.” Louis says rocking down to meet his fingers. So Greg reaches for the condom, rolls it on, and slicks himself up. He holds onto Louis hips, nails digging into his skin as he lines up and pushes in. “Fuck you’re tight as hell.” He doesn’t give Louis time to adjust before he starts to rock. It hurts but it feels good. Louis moans and throws his head pack. Greg thrusts into him harder and faster, meeting Louis’ prostate head on. “Ungh almo-Ah!-almost there.”_

 

_That makes Greg thrust even harder into him. The sounds of grunts and the slapping sound of his hips on Louis’ ass filling up the room. Louis lets out a loud scream and bucks his hips up to meet his thrusts. He pulls my Louis’ hair and bites marks into his chest. Greg lets one of his hands move from Louis’ hip to his cock. Jerking him off in time with his thrusts. It takes four strokes and then he is coming onto his stomach. Greg thrusts into Louis a couple more times and then he empties himself into the condom. Slowing down his movements and riding out their orgasms._

_He pulls out, tosses the condom away and gets dressed as Louis lays quietly on bed. He has sobered up quite a bit and is starting to worry about the possibility of his friends noticing him dancing with Greg earlier. Not the smartest move Tomlinson. Greg grabs the lube and stuffs it in his bag. “I can’t forget this, I’m gonna need it again tonight.” He winks, runs his hand through his hair and smirks at Louis. “You’re a good fuck. I hope I run into you at another one of these.” And then he’s gone._

Present Day:

Maybe he won’t recognize Louis. They were drunk and it was dark and it was months ago. But when Harry points to Louis and introduces him as his new friend, Louis’s heart drops. Greg’s eyes go wide, and he has an almost evil like grin spread across his face. He looks Louis up and down and shakes his hand. “Hi, I’m Greg. It’s _very_ nice to meet you.” And Harry is grinning behind him, and now Louis feel like absolute shit.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the first chapter. We will be changing point of views throughout the story. So if you have a preference, no worries, we will change it up.
> 
> This chapter was written mostly by Lennon but we work together on most chapters, and edit each other's work.
> 
> Go check out our tumblr for updates on the story, and maybe a few small spoilers. Feel free to ask questions or tell us what you think. We love love love feedback.
> 
> http://thedeadficsociety.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you come back on Monday for chapter 2!
> 
> R&L xx.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles is beautiful, funny, charming, and he is the Quarterback of the football team. Louis just transferred after running from his past at his last school. Harry befriends Louis and the two become fast friends, and Louis is infatuated. The problem? Harry is unavailable, and his boyfriend and Louis have a past. What Louis knows could finally end Harry's relationship, but it could also ruin their friendship. Is the truth worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> Here is chapter 2, we hope you guys enjoy it. Excuse any grammatical errors, we wanted to get it up in time and I didn't get to edit it one last time. I'll go through and make sure it's all cleaned up later.
> 
> This chapter switches perspectives, we will tell you who's POV it is written in when it switches. There are also flashbacks which are the large portions in italics. 
> 
> That's enough blabbering. Here you go!
> 
> R&L xx.

Louis POV:

When Louis thinks back on it, that was the most bizarre fucking lunch of his life. He was so quiet and awkward when spoken to that he thinks he might have ruined his chances at being friends with Harry… Whatever.

When the bell rings at the end of the day Louis is relieved that he can finally leave. He quickly grabs his things and maneuvers his way through the large crowd of people all rushing to their buses and cars. He ran into Liam again while at lunch, who invited him to go to tea with him and another friend over at _Brewed Awakening_. Thank god he has something to do that will take his mind off of this whole train wreck of a first day. As he nears his black Toyota Camry he hears swift footsteps shuffling behind him.

“Louis, wait up mate!” It’s Harry. He turns and greets him with a beaming smile, so grateful that Harry still planned on talking to him after that horrendous lunch. “What’s up lad?” Louis asks. “Well, I just wanted to make sure that you we’re gonna come to my house for the game Sunday? The whole gang was really pleased to meet you and think you’re gonna fit right in.” he mumbles. Louis responds cheerfully, “Yeah, I wouldn’t miss it! Cheers mate I’m glad to hear it!” Harry seems satisfied with this answer, returning Louis’ smile. “Brilliant! Well, I’ll see you tomorrow in English!” Louis gives him a small wave and heads to his car.

Louis is so excited to go hang out with Harry some more, but just imagining the thought of _him_ in a room that has him and Greg is so incredibly uncomfortable that Louis begins to feel faint. He can’t believe that Greg cheated on Harry with _him_. This whole situation is bound to blow up in his face. Or maybe it won’t ever amount to anything and it will just remain a secret under lock and key. That would mean Harry is kept in the dark about his boyfriend being fucking trash, but Louis isn’t ready to give Harry up when he just got him in his life. So Louis likes the second option better.

When Louis gets to _Brewed Awakening_ , he orders a cup of Yorkshire tea. As soon as the barista hands him the scalding tea in a small blue teacup he makes his way over to sit down with Liam. “So, how was the infamous first day?” Liam asks. Louis chuckles a bit and takes a sip of his tea. “Eh, it was just about as painful as every other day of school. There’s one class that I think I quite enjoy. Mr. Corden, I think?” Liam brightens at that, “No way! You really lucked out on getting him. He was my English teacher last year and I was really hoping I would get him again. He’s literally the best teacher we have here, everyone loves him.” That reassured Louis that at least one aspect of his day will be endurable. He’s excited for that class. But the real question is if he’s excited for the class, or a certain person in the class. Namely a cute and funny curly-haired boy. _Who Knows_.

Liam points over to the door as a dark-haired boy strolls in. “VAS HAPPENIN?!?!” The boy shouts to them across the shop. “A little eccentric for the first meeting don’t ya think? Louis, this is Zayn, he’s been my best mate since kindergarten.” Zayn looks over to Louis, “Liam was the kid in class who had the 48 color crayon pack WITH a built in sharpener! So you can be sure that’s the only reason I pretended to get on with him. Now it’s just out of habit.” He jokes. Louis lets out a laugh, “I’m Louis, sorry but I only have a 24 pack of crayons and most of them are broken in half or nubs, so I guess this friendship is just doomed from the start.” They all laugh.

After about an hour of conversation they all chose part ways. “Oh, wait Louis!” Liam called over as Louis was opening the front door to make way to his car. “Can’t get enough of me, can you?” Louis joked back. “Yeah, I mean what can I say? Actually I wanted to ask if you were planning on trying out for the school soccer team. I know you said that you had a liking to the sport so I wanted to mention that tryouts are gonna be coming up in a couple weeks. It’d be awesome to have you there.” Louis thinks for a moment to gather his thoughts, “Hm, you know it’s something I’m gonna have to think on. I’ll let you know!” Louis does miss soccer a ton. He’s played practically his whole life. He would definitely try out in a heartbeat if it weren’t for one thing holding him back. His old team. He was next in line to be captain of the soccer team at Centennial. The thought of having to see his old teammates, especially while having to play against them, certainly doesn’t sit well with him. "Brilliant, I'll mention it again to you when they're getting close." Liam gives a hopeful smile.

With that, Louis is on his way home and his first day is finally over. Liam and Zayn were great. If Louis didn’t know any better, he would think that they were a little more than just friends. He’s always had pretty good intuition about these things but who knows, he could be wrong.

 

 

Harry POV:

“Good work boys! We’re gonna KILL the competition at this week’s game!” Coach Paul shouts behind the herd of traveling boys. Inside that crowd is Harry and Niall walking off of the football field covered in a glistening sweat. Today, Niall heard a rumor about Greg that’s apparently been traveling around over the past few weeks of summer. When it finally got back to him he knew that he had to tell Harry right away. He just wants to look out for him, after all he is one of his best mates, and Niall would never want to see Harry hurt. Although it’s always so hard to be the bearer of bad news, especially when it could change the course of a relationship completely…

Harry takes a seat on one of the locker room benches and starts to untie his cleats. Niall gives Harry an uncomfortable half-smile with a slight wince, “So, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” Harry throws his cleats into his locker and gives Niall a curiously amused look with a single raised eyebrow, “Well, get on with it then.” Niall takes a second to gather his words, “Um, I heard something, and don’t get me wrong it could totally be a rumor but either way I think you have the right to know what people are saying.” He pauses for moment to search for Harry’s reaction. “A few people have told me that at a Centennial party a few months ago, Greg hooked up with some boy. I don’t know who it was but apparently it’s from a credible source… I’m really sorry Haz.” Harry takes a deep breath. “I really don’t think Greg would do that to me. I know you’re looking out for me and I love you for that but I don’t know… sometimes rumors spread and… I don’t know. Thanks for telling me. I’m gonna talk to Greg about it but I don’t want to assume anything just yet.” Niall nods his head in understanding. That was easier than Niall thought it would be. Harry is a very reasonable and level-headed guy. He just hopes that his trusting nature doesn’t get the best of him.

Harry continues to undress. He pulls his shirt off over his head by the collar and gradually slides his tight football pants off, struggling while it tries to cling to his damp body. He continues until he’s left in nothing but a small white towel tied low around his hips. Harry reaches for his coconut shampoo and conditioner while beads of sweat trickle down his collar bones and he heads for the showers. Niall trails behind him. They stand in showers beside one another and begin to wash their bodies from the long football practice. Harry soaps up his body, hands gliding over the four nipples he’s famously known for at River Mountain. He tilts his head back with his lips slightly parted, allowing small droplets of water to fall into his mouth, then raises his arms to run his hands through his wet locks of hair and gently massage shampoo into his scalp which causes his shoulder blades to flex behind him. When Harry showers he looks like one of those male models in a Calvin Klein ad. It’s a kind of effortless sexy that people can’t help but admire but also feel a slight jealousy for. He lets the shampoo seep out of his hair and the residue suds slick down his back and over his bum.

Harry gets lost in his thoughts. He can’t let himself feel angry just yet, at least not until he hears what Greg has to say for himself. Greg was the first serious relationship he's ever been in. He thinks back on the first day they met:

_It was the first week of school sophomore year. Harry had just come out to the people at his school that summer. Before that, he constantly had girls fighting for his attention in hopes of being his girlfriend. And although Harry had hooked up with his fair share of ladies, he never dated any. Probably because he always knew that it wouldn't amount to anything. After all, they never really did tickle his fancy. He had always known who Greg was. He’s a year older and is notorious for being a huge flirt but never gets attached to the guys he's hooking up with._

_Harry met him at Mark Jarvis’ “back to school” party. Greg approached Harry while he was exiting the pool from a good night swim with his lads. He walked over with a very confident stride and a genuine smile on his face, “I was hoping I would run into you here.” He flirted. “Oh, did you? I didn't even think you knew me.” Harry was surprised but entirely intrigued by what Greg had to say. “Of course I know you. The youngest varsity football player. Very charming from what I hear. And those dimples. Wow. I mean, I feel like you should be more surprised if I didn't know who you are.” That made Harry smile wide, revealing his dimples to Greg. He thought maybe Greg just wanted to hookup with him. Harry would be totally into that, since he's always had an attraction to Greg from afar._

_“You know, I've been thinking that I'd really like to get to know you better.” This intrigued Harry while Greg continued, “If you're into it I’d really like to take you out on a date.” Harry is a bit taken aback for a second. Greg. Greg of all people actually wants to go on a date? That's unheard of. But of course Harry jumped at the chance. “Wow.. Um.. Yes I'd really like that.” Harry blurted out._

_On their first date Greg was really great to him. He said it was all going to be a surprise, that he'd planned something great. First he picked him up and took him to a laser tag location. They were placed on opposite teams. They ran around in the dark room lit dimly in only a few areas with other kids aged mainly from 12 to 14. They spent the time laughing and just mainly trying to see who could shoot the other person more before the time was up. Harry was was walking around trying to find where Greg had gone and then swiftly hid behind a wall. Greg saw Harry go behind the wall and slowly creeped up behind the side where he was hiding. He quickly turned and jumped out, startling Harry enough to let out a low scream, shooting him in a suave manner and when their eyes met Greg pressed his hand against Harry's mid torso pinning him to the wall he was originally hiding behind. He firmly pressed his lips to Harry’s in a moment of pure passion, only letting a shared smile between the two break their kiss. Their eyes locked and both let out a laugh._

_Next, he took Harry out to the best pizzeria in town and they shared a margherita pizza and a vanilla milkshake with two straws. Conversation was endless and they sat in Greg’s car for an extra hour when he went to drop off Harry. Greg left him with a steamy goodnight kiss that left a beaming smile on Harry's face all through the night. He was great to Harry at the beginning. He really was. And it's not impossible to believe that Greg really did love Harry at one point. But sometimes love isn't enough._

 

Harry looks over to Niall, “Thanks for always having my back, means a lot.” He reaches out to give Niall a fist bump in between their showers. Niall looks over, “Always man. But no, I’m not fist bumping you while we’re naked in the showers together.” Then mutters softly, “fuckin’ weirdo.” They both laugh hysterically.

The two of them both have their small towels wrapped around their hips as they walk, passing the multitude of teammates who also just got out of the showers. The locker room has a light cloud of steam wafting in the air around them as a result from all the hot showers being powered at once. “So, what do you think of that new guy, Louis?” Niall asks. Harry brightens up at the mention of Louis. “He’s quite funny! I think he’ll get on pretty well with all of us.” Though for some reason Harry’s mind wanders back to think about those blue eyes. _They are quite lovely._

3 Hours Later:

Harry is on the way to Greg’s house to talk. With each and every corner he rounds he imagines what he would say, or even do for that matter, if he finds out that Greg had cheated on him. The very thought of the conversation riles up his nerves. He wants to believe this isn’t true but there’s always that moment of doubt that races through his mind. I mean, Greg does have quite the past reputation of being promiscuous, but Harry knows, or _thought_ , that all of that changed when he began dating him. He doesn’t want to break up now, after all he’s fairly fond of him.

Harry walks up to the door and his fingers shake while he hesitates to ring the bell. He takes a deep breath and strongly presses his finger to the button and faintly hears the ring echo throughout the house. A moment later Greg swings open the door and welcomes Harry by pulling him in the house and planting his lips to his. Greg is probably assuming that Harry came over to fuck. Why else would he be coming over so randomly?

Harry pulls away and fails to meet eye contact with Greg. “Can I ask you something?” Greg frowns, obviously upset at the sudden change of plans. “Yeah babe. What’s up?” Harry leads them over to Greg’s room so they can talk. With each step he takes up the stairs he goes over his planned words. He takes a seat on his bed and Greg does the same. Though the second he starts talking it’s like every word he thought up has vanished so he tries to gather them quickly, “Greg some people have been saying that you went to a Centennial party and slept with someone. A few months ago I think? And it’s not that I am doubting or anything it’s just, I…I just want the truth from you. Please.” Greg gives him a look that seems like a cross between shocked and hurt. “Babe. You know I would never _ever_ do that to you. It’s been almost a year. You’re the only one for me. Why would I even be at a Centennial party? I don’t even know anyone that goes to that school.” Harry looks slightly reassured. “Yeah that’s true. I don’t know I just wanted to hear what you had to say on the matter.” Greg puts his arm around Harry’s waist, “This is bullshit. I’m sure someone has it out for me. Tell me who said it and I’ll kick their ass.” Harry gives a slight smile and a chuckle. “Maybe they have you mistaken for someone else. I believe you.”

Greg smiles and pulls Harry in close to give him a deep kiss. He slowly moves overtop of Harry and starts to kiss down his neck. It feels good and it clears Harry’s mind from everything so he just lets it happen. Greg starts to reach for Harry’s waist band and tug it down, he reaches in and pulls Harry’s cock out, gliding his hand over his shaft slowly. Then he is exchanging his hand for his mouth. So yeah, Harry could use this distraction right now.

When Harry gets home that night he thinks long and hard about the conversation with Greg. He goes over it in his mind endlessly and thinks about their whole time together in a relationship. He does want to believe him so that’s what he’s going to choose to do. Sometimes rumors have no basis and these things can happen is what he tells himself. He climbs into bed and lowers his head onto his soft pillow. His unconscious mind starts wandering to all sorts of things in the middle of the night. But it seems to keep coming back to the thought of blue eyes

 

Louis POV

The week goes by quickly for Louis. It’s Friday in English class when Harry turns to grin at him. “Do you have something to say Curly or are you just going to keep on looking at me?” Harry ignores his comment. “Are you going to come to the football game tonight?” Harry asks excitedly. Louis is obviously going. He is quite captivated with one of the players. “Eh, I don’t know. Football is quite boring don’t you think? Besides I have things to do.” Harry furrows his eyebrows. “Like what?” Louis shrugs his shoulders. “You know…things. Wash my hair. Cut the grass. Take a nap. Some people have much more important things to do Hazza.”

Harry nudges his shoulder and pouts. “Louuuuu, it’s the first game of the season. And your bestest friend is the quarterback for fuck’s sake.” Harry bats his eyelashes. Louis stands up and looks towards the back of the room. “Niall! Since when are you the fucking quarterback of the football team?! Congrats Mate!” Niall gives him an amused look and yells back “What the fuck are you on about Tommo?”

Harry gives him a look. _Is that…is that fondness in his eyes?_ “It would mean a lot to me if you would be there, you dick.” And what is Louis supposed to say to that? No? So instead he settles for “I wouldn’t miss it, Curly.” Flicking a curl for extra effect. And Harry gives him the largest grin Louis has ever seen. So it seems he said the right thing.

Just as the bell is about to ring Mr. Corden calls Harry to his desk. The class gets up and leaves, leaving Niall and Louis waiting for Harry by the door. “Don’t be shy you two, get on over here!” Mr. Corden says. Louis and Niall laugh and walk over to the desk. “You boys are welcome to eat lunch in here.” Mr. Cordon states. “I need to do some catching up with little Styles over here.”

Louis gives Harry a look that he thinks says, _what the fuck is going on…? Fill me in please._ And Harry laughs and does just that. “James here is a good ol’ friend of the Styles family. He went to Highschool with my step dad, Robin.” Louis nods in understanding. So they spend the entire lunch period sharing stories and having _not so school appropriate conversations_ with their English teacher. Louis loves it. James, or Mr. Corden, doesn’t talk down to them like other teachers. He is almost like one of the lads, in fact.

That evening Louis finds himself standing in the front row of the bleachers next to Liam and Zayn. He is decked out in spirit wear that Liam lent to him, so it’s a bit large on him. A blue crew neck sweatshirt with a Falcon on it, that he is kind of drowning in. As well as a navy beanie that he added from his own wardrobe.

Harry is good. No, Harry is fantastic. Louis can’t help but cheer and clap embarrassing loud for his new friend, number 28 out there on the field. Harry is the best mate Louis has made at the school thus far. They got on right away and he couldn’t be happier about it. And when Harry waves over to him after he scored a touchdown, he wishes he could hide the grin threatening to take over his entire face. And he simply can’t ignore the fluttering in his stomach as he waves back and gives two thumbs up.

They win, and of fucking course Harry Styles scored the winning touchdown. Beautiful, perfect bastard. Louis is making his way over to Harry to congratulate him with Liam and Zayn trailing behind. But before he can get there he sees Greg’s arms around his waist, sticking his tongue down his throat and lifting his feet off the ground. Louis turns away for a moment, about to say screw it and leave. He would see Harry later anyway.

“Lou!” Harry shouted from behind him. So it looks like he can’t make his get away from the uncomfortable situation that was about to go down. He decides to play it cool. “Great job Haz, you were amazing out there. Really, I expected you’d be good. But I should have known you’d be the cliché high school hero.” Harry just laughs and wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. “Thanks Louis” he whispers in his ear.

The hug lasts just a moment too long, and it becomes apparent to everyone around. Liam clearing his throat and Louis lifting his head to see Greg giving him a threatening look. He pulls back quickly and stares awkwardly at the ground. Thankfully Liam chooses then to cut in, “Great job Harry.” Reaching in to pat him on the back. Zayn nods his head in agreement, wrapping Harry’s head in a chokehold under his armpit and ruffling his hair forcing a laugh out of all of them.

A few minutes later they are making their way to their cars, and Harry calls across the parking lot. “Lou! You’re still coming to my place Sunday for the game right?” Louis laughs, “Yes, Harold. Now get going and bask in all your football star glory!” Harry puts one foot in his car but stops and turns around. “Liam! Zayn! I better see you both there as well. Louis will tell you the details.” And then he’s gone.

That night Louis is laying in bed. And he isn’t stalking Harry Styles on Facebook. _He is not_. He just simply wanted to send him a friend request and since his profile picture was intriguing, then why shouldn’t he look? It’s innocent. Well he could say that, if he wasn’t currently halfway through his spring break album from last year.

And it could still be considered innocent curiosity if he hadn’t happened over a photo this one particular photo of him. That just happened to be on a beach. With tiny yellow swim trunks and a backwards baseball cap. His defined and tan body on display on Louis’ phone screen. Right underneath Louis’ perusing fingertips. Louis could feel the blood rush to his dick as he kept scrolling.

And then he saw one pic of him coming out of the water. Wet curls falling into his eyes, yellow trunks low on his hips, and sun-kissed skin glistening. Smiling his cheesy dimpled smile. _Fuck._ Why does Harry Styles have the right to have this affect on him? Louis feels a surge of want in his stomach. And his hands are getting sweaty.

He locks his phone screen. He cannot get off to the image of this guy in a relationship. That is not okay. Nope. Especially with who his boyfriend happens to be. But he brushes his hand over the growing bulge in his pants. And he feels a jolt of electricity run through his body. _Fuck it_. He unbuttons his pants.

He wraps his fingers around himself and starts with slow strokes up and down. _Don’t think of Harry_. Then he thumbs over his slit and moans. It feels so fucking good. _Don’t think of green eyes_. He grips tighter and starts to pump his fist faster, trying to get a steady rhythm going. _Do not think of those fucking unholy yellow swim trunks_. He is panting now and pulling himself towards his orgasm. _Curly hair_. Closer. _Fucking full pink lips_. He thumbs over his slit again. _His deep raspy voice_. And then he’s coming. Shooting all over his stomach, saying Harry’s name through gritted teeth.

He comes down from his high. And reaches over for tissues on his bed side table to clean himself off. Once he is settled back in bed, he thinks about what just happened. He just got off to thoughts of his new friend. His new very attractive but very _very_ unavailable friend.

He feels slightly guilty about the fact that he used Harry to pleasure himself without his knowledge. _Oh well_. It’s not like he’s going to find out anyway. It’s just attraction. He can’t help who he is attracted to. If he had feelings for Harry, that would be horrible. It would make for a very messy situation. But he’s only just met Harry anyway. And yeah he’s great. He’s funny, hot, and all around kind of perfect. But he’s _just a friend_.

Except Louis falls asleep, and he dreams about small pecks on the lips and intertwined fingers. In a sense, Louis might be a little bit fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...thoughts? Did you like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Or did you hate it? That's okay too, so feel free to tell us honest opinions.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos here if you would like. Or post asks on our tumblr. Our ask box is always open for questions, comments, random thoughts or just for someone to talk to. 
> 
> You can follow or come explore our blog.  
> http://thedeadficsociety.tumblr.com/
> 
> We will be posting again this Friday. We update every Monday and Friday unless we say otherwise. But we promise to keep you in the loop if we plan to not post a certain day. Also if we get eager for you all to read, we may post an extra day during the week. I guess we will deal with that if we get there. 
> 
> Also...HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAROLD HARRY HAZZA BABES. WE LOVE YOUUUU. What did you think about RBB's posts? Also that Taylor tweet...top notch shade.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Love all around,  
> R&L xx.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles is beautiful, funny, charming, and he is the Quarterback of the football team. Louis just transferred after running from his past at his last school. Harry befriends Louis and the two become fast friends, and Louis is infatuated. The problem? Harry is unavailable, and his boyfriend and Louis have a past. What Louis knows could finally end Harry's relationship, but it could also ruin their friendship. Is the truth worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone! Ro and I started college again this week and our schedules are actually pretty light. So this Monday and Friday thing will probably continue to work well for us. 
> 
> I don't want to go overboard with notes because I'm never a fan of that. But thank you to all of you readers. We love the feedback we are getting and hope you guys like the story.
> 
> Also texts/facebook messages are in bold. And although we say "Louis POV and Harry POV" it is in 3rd person. So we will add descriptions that they may not be thinking. That's just incase anyone is confused. 
> 
> Alright here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> R&L Xx.

Louis POV:

On Saturday night Louis can’t help but let excitement overcome him just at the thought of going to Harry’s house for the football game. _Hold up. Does Louis even have his number?_ Louis grabs his laptop and quickly opens it up to Facebook, where Harry and him just recently became friends. He clicks on Harry’s profile and sees that he’s online so he goes to send him a message:

**Louis: You know Harold, it would make it a lot easier for me to come to your gathering if I happened to be given your address you asshole...**

**Harry: Haha maybe that was my plan all along. It could be a fun game. Like a scavenger hunt.**

**Louis: Well than it was nice knowing you while it lasted! Not up for looking all over town for where you reside.**

**Harry: :( okay okay you’ve twisted my nipples. All 4 of them. Lol. Give me your number and I will text it to you.**

**Louis: Please tell me you actually have 4 nipples. Please. I’d love something like that to mock you over.**

**Harry: Yeeeep!! But too bad the whole school knows, it’s my main selling point. All da boys and gals flock to catch a glimpse of ‘em.**

 

Louis readily gives Harry his number and gets a text right away. He saves his number and responds, hoping texting will become a regular thing for them.

 

**Curly Xx: LOOOOUUEHHHH!!! Guess who!**

**Lewis: Paul? Is that you?!**

**Curly Xx: No. :(  WHo is PAUL??**

**Lewis: My BFF. Love of my life.**

**Curly Xx: Heyyyyy I’m you’re best friend.**

**Lewis: That you are Harold. x.**

In the morning, Louis gets dressed in black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a weathered-looking jean jacket. After running his hand through his fringe he decides to pull on his black beanie to try and contain the mess. He goes about his morning and then gets ready to leave for Harry’s house. “Bye Mum, I’m going to a friend’s house!” He calls up the stairs to Jay. She comes down to give Louis a hug, “I’m so happy to see that you are making friends! I just want to see you happy! Have fun love.” He gives her a loving smile and a peck on the cheek and he’s on his way.

He gets to Harry’s house which is only about a ten minute drive away and steadily presses his finger to the bell. Harry opens the door rather quickly and greets Louis with a large smile on his face, “Welcome to my very humble abode!” he swings his arms in a half-circle exaggerated hand gesture for Louis to come inside. Then he grabs Louis’ arm and wraps him up in a tight hug. Louis tries to keep his heart rate down, afraid Harry might feel the thumping in his chest.

The first people he sees when he walks in are Liam and Zayn. _Thank god._ He’s so glad that others were there and he wasn’t alone with just Harry and Greg. He didn’t want that kind of awkwardness right off the bat. He walks over to them and starts to chat until a few others showed up and they started the game. _Wow._ Harry is _really_ into the packers. He’s wearing a jersey, a cheese hat and everything. _That’s so adorable._ Friends can think other friends are adorable, right? That’s not weird at all. Nope.

 

A lovely woman walks in with a man trailing behind her. She walks over to Louis and softly touches his shoulder. “Hello, are you Louis?” Louis looks up at her and nods his head and wow. This has to be Harry’s mum, he is the spitting image of her. And she is gorgeous, and Harry is gorgeous, so it makes sense. He quickly stands up and moves around the couch so she is in front of her and the man next to her which he assumes is Harry’s stepfather. “I’m Anne, Harry’s mum. It’s lovely to finally meet you! He has talked about you quite a lot, says you are already very special to him.” Louis tries to contain his smile but it seems to win as it takes over his entire face. He holds his hand out to shake hers, but she simply wraps her small arms around his shoulders. He laughs while trying to speak, “It’s great to meet you as well, Harry’s my best friend here and he is also very special to me. Thank you for having me at your home.” She lets go of him and smiles and then Louis turns to the man next to her and he reaches his hand out to Louis’ as well, “Hullo, I’m called Robin. Harry’s stepdad.” Louis smiles and meets his hand. They both sit down as to join the boys in watching the game. _TOUCHDOWN!!!_ Everybody screams and jumps, especially Harry, who lets out a low groan. Harry’s parents we’re so much fun to hang around and they joked around with all the lads. Louis can’t help but think how well Anne would get on with his mum.

Louis’ mouth gets dry from all of the salty potato chips he’s downed so he walks around to the other side of the house where the kitchen is to grab himself a soda. Not long after he walks in there does he notice that Greg just so happened to trail not so far behind him. Louis looks back at him and gives him a half-assed smile. He reaches in the fridge and grabs a soda and when he closes and turns his body Greg is standing directly behind him.

He is so close that Louis takes a small step backwards until he’s against the refrigerator behind him. Greg puts his left hand up against the door of the fridge right beside Louis’ head. He leans into him just inches from his face. “You remember me, yeah? That night from a few months back?” Greg gives him and knowing look and stares at Louis mouth, while running his tongue over his bottom lip. Louis replies in the most monotone voice with a hint of sass, “How could I forget…” Greg gives him a flirtatious smirk, “You’re not going to tell Harry about us, right? Cause you know, it would ruin both _my_ relationship and _your_ budding friendship with him. I know we don’t want that now do we.” Louis takes a moment to think. _Greg’s probably right. He wouldn’t mind if their relationship got ruined, Harry deserves much better. But he really likes the friendship that he has with Harry. Harry’s the best friend he has right now, so if that ends, who knows if he would find a friendship like that again. If they’re the only two that know then there’s no harm in keeping it a secret, right? Yeah. So pretend like it never even happened._

 

“Yeah, I s’pose you’re right.” Louis says so quietly he’s not sure he’s even been heard. Greg wraps his fingers around Louis’ petite waist and leans in to whisper in his ear. “Besides, the things that Harry doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.” Greg tilts his head to the side letting his tongue graze the rim of Louis’ ear while his fingers trace down the length of Louis’ thigh and then back up again. _WHAT THE FUCK_ . Before Louis can even process what just happened, he places his palms on Greg’s stomach and shoves him away, giving him the hardest glare he can. Louis was opening his mouth to spit insults at Greg when he heard footsteps approaching. Greg just studies Louis again from his head to his feet and gives him a wink. _Oh god. What the fuck was that. He’s hitting on him. While they’re both at Harry’s house. At HIS boyfriend’s house, what kind of fucked up person did Louis sleep with at that party all those months ago?_

Niall walks into the kitchen, causing Greg to step even further away from Louis. Louis looks like he is going to be sick, his mouth hanging open and his eyes directed at the floor. “Hey lads, what’s going on?” Niall asks as he glares at Greg with a suspicious look on his face. Greg laughs and points at Louis. “Nothing mate. Just getting to know the new kid is all.” Greg gives Niall a fake-looking friendly smile while Louis slips away to return to the den to watch the rest of the packers game with Harry and the lot of them. Needless to say, the night went a lot differently for Louis after that.

When the game is over, most people clear out except for Greg, Niall, and Louis. They all sit around talking and having a laugh. Harry walks out of the room to go say goodbye to Anne and Robin, who are going out for a date night, leaving Louis and Niall alone with Greg. Greg leans in to them to talk low enough so that Harry can’t hear him from the other room. “You guys should probably head out, kind of in the mood to wreck Harry tonight and he is too polite to kick you all out.” Leaving them with a creepy lingering wink. _Ew._

Harry walks back in with a pleasant smile on his face and claps his hands together. “Anyone want to order pizza and pop in a movie?” Louis and Niall share a look and then turn to give Harry a smile. “Actually Hazza, I think me and Nialler bets be going.” Louis tells him with a sad look on his face. He doesn’t want Harry to be “wrecked” by anyone who would talk that way about him. Not to mention hit on his friends in his own kitchen. But it’s not his job to ruin a relationship. Harry pouts but accepts their answer, walking them to the door.

 

They say their goodbyes to Harry and ready themselves to head out on their way. Louis sees Niall with an annoyed look on his face who rolls his eyes when Greg yells out goodbye to them. Louis is entirely amused that he’s not the only one that isn’t very fond of Greg. He looks back and catches sight of Greg staring him up and down while biting his lower lip. When he looks up to meet Louis’ eyes he raises an eyebrow and licks his lips slowly, letting his left hand graze over his obvious hard-on over his jeans.

 

His face goes pale, and he snaps his head around to continue walking away as fast as he can. He doesn’t understand what Harry sees in Greg at all. He’s not bad looking, fairly handsome, but nothing quite special. Not to mention once you learn his secrets, he is a complete dick. He is a horrible person and not worthy of someone so amazing. Especially after you take a look at Harry Styles. I guess it has to do with some charming act that Greg puts on for everyone. But Louis sees straight through it. He’s a fucking wanker.

 

Harry POV:

When Harry pulls into his usual parking space on a Monday morning a couple weeks later, he is greeted by a rather chipper Niall. “Top O’ the mornin’ to ya, lad!” He calls over with his Irish twang as Harry steps out of his car. Niall is always bouncing around like a fucking leprechaun, knowing that it charms the pants off of everyone. “A little enthusiastic for this time on a Monday morning, don’t ya think?” Harry remarks, but he is still grinning at the blonde lad. He knows that Niall is a beaming ray of sunlight just about 95% of the time.

 

Niall ignores him and changes his focus to another person in the parking lot. His face lights up and Harry tries to look around to see who he is looking at. “LOUIS!!!” Niall screams and charges ahead to jump onto Louis’ back, wrapping his arms around his neck and smacking a huge kiss onto his cheek. Louis’ knees buckle from laughing so hard and he nearly falls over. Harry’s heart is beating fast at the sight of Louis’ laugh.

 

 _Wait what?_ Harry stops walking and just stares at them. Why is his heart beating fast when he looks at Louis? That isn’t something that happens with Niall, Aiden, or even Greg for fucks sake. He tries to clear those thoughts from his head. Louis is just a friend. Probably one of his best friends. And that in itself wasn’t normal was it? No. He has known Louis a little over two months. He has known his other friends for years. But there was something about Louis, something that made Harry feel safe and accepted. He always wanted to impress Louis, make him laugh. And no...that was not normal for a friend, not even a best friend.

 

It’s then that he notices that he is staring directly at Louis, and Louis is staring directly back. Niall had moved down the line of cars and found another friend. Which left Harry and Louis standing in the middle of the parking lot staring at each other. He could see the moment Louis snapped out of it. His face turned pink and he looked down, but still had a smile on his face. _He is so beautiful._ Harry ignores the feelings that tells him he can’t think this way when he has Greg. He momentarily forgets Greg, and focuses on the way his feet seem to be moving toward Louis without his permission. Almost like there is some sort of magnetic force pulling him towards Louis.

 

Then he is toe to toe with Louis, and he gets a thought. “You wanna come with me to my Mum’s art gala tonight? There will be food, dancing and maybe even an open bar.” Louis seems taken aback by the question but then his face lights up. “I didn’t even know your mum was an artist! The secrets you keep from me Harold I swear. But yes I’d love to come. But…” Louis looks a little put off. “What? What’s wrong?” Harry puts his hand on Louis forearm. “Can’t Greg go? I mean, I don’t want him to get the wrong idea about you inviting me.” Harry laughs and puts his arm around Louis’ shoulders and they start walking toward the building. “Well...my mum isn’t very fond of Greg, and Greg isn’t very fond of art galas. Where as my mother keeps talking about how sweet you are, and you seem quite interested in attending such an event.” Louis smiles and looks up at Harry. “Okay then yeah...I’d love it.”

 

Louis POV:

 

Louis is just running his fingers through his hair, making sure it looks good enough. He has done it up in a quiff, which he rarely does but Harry told him it’s a pretty formal event. He’s got on a white button down, with tight black pants, and a purple tie. He pulled on a black blazer and dress shoes and gave himself a once over in the mirror. Just as he deemed himself acceptable he saw Harry’s car pull into the driveway.

 

He heard the doorbell ring and Jay’s footsteps downstairs to open it. “Harry, you look marvelous love. Come in, Louis will be down in a moment.” Louis made his way out to the stairs the hallway and started walking down the stairs. “You look wonderful as well Jay, I’m so glad you decided to join us, mum was thrilled.” Louis steps around the banister and starts to work his way into the sitting room, when he stops dead in his tracks.

 

His mouth goes dry as he takes Harry in. His normal curls are done up in a sort of quiff, but still manage to look just as soft as they always do. He’s got on a sheer black top with small white polka dots on it, which is unbuttoned halfway down his chest. Topped off with a black blazer, black pants and dress shoes. He looks older. Louis is staring at his profile, Harry and Jay have yet to notice him so he figures he should announce his presence and stop ogling at Harry.

 

As soon as he clears his throat, Jay and Harry look to him. And Harry’s eyes glaze over, looking first at his face with some sort of awe Louis doesn’t understand. Then he flicks his gaze over Louis’s outfit and then back up to meet his gaze. “L-Lou you look, you look really good.” He finishes his sentence with a soft laugh. Louis walks over to him and flicks one of his curls. “You clean up quite nicely yourself Curly.” Jay watches them with a knowing smirk and clears her throat. “Right to the car then boys?”

 

The gala is dark, some artistic choice they decided on. But there is music and good horderves, and there _is_ an open bar. Louis and Harry after looking at Anne’s artwork and praising her, decide to make the night fun for themselves. they ditch their blazers and roll up their sleeves. Louis takes off his tie and pops the top two buttons on his shirt. They make a game out of snagging drinks from the bar, no one is checking IDs so it is quite easy. The hard part is making sure their mums don’t see them.

 

They are tipsy and giggling while dancing to old music in front of the live band. “Lou, uhhhh our mums are coming. I’d say we take off now.” So both boys down the rest of their drinks and run off in the other direction. Then end up finding a door to escape into, so they open it and run in. “Ahh!” Louis yelps as he runs into what he assumes to be a large trashcan. “This is a supply closet, Harold, you idiot!” They are both doubled over laughing and shushing each other. Their eyes adjust to the dark lighting and they suddenly realize how close they are standing. Louis’ heartbeat sky rockets and he leans on the door behind him.

 

He feels Harry’s hands on his hips and he stops breathing. Harry puts his chin on Louis’ shoulder and rolls his head so it’s buried in Louis’ neck. Louis can feel his hot breath ghosting over his collarbones and he releases the breath he had been holding. His fingers work their way into Harry’s curls and he starts scratching at his scalp. “I’m glad you brought me tonight Haz.” Louis whispers. Harry lets out a low groan as Louis continues to scratch his head. Louis has to bite his lip from moaning at the noise. He is starting to grow sweaty and not because he is stuck in a supply closet. But because Harry is so close. And under other circumstances it’s so easy to pretend his feelings are simply platonic. But he can’t right now, he can’t. Because Harry is plastered against him and his lips are grazing his neck.

 

Louis lets out a breath and his voice is shaking when he whispers “Haz.” Harry must hear something in his voice because he is tightening his grip on his hips and pulling Louis closer. He lifts his head from Louis shoulder, and then they are face to face. The room is dark and he can barely make out Harry’s eyes and lips. But he can see how his eyes are focused on Louis’ lips. And they are so close. He feels hot breath on his mouth and his tongue breaks out to wet his bottom lip. “Lou.” Harry breathes out as he runs his soft hands up and down Louis side. He moves his hand to the back of Louis neck and Louis shuts his eyes. Focusing on keeping his breath steady, focuses on Harry’s fingers caressing his neck.

 

 _No_ . This is wrong. Louis has slept with Harry’s boyfriend. Harry has a boyfriend! He doesn’t want to be the other guy again, never again. But this is Harry and Harry is so close to him. He is the one who has been cheated on probably countless times, and deserves so much more than Greg can offer. Louis knows he should stop, should pull away and tell Harry that they need to go find their mums and try to act sober. But he can’t, and Harry is moving closer, and he can feel the breath as their lips are so close. _So close._ And he feels his pocket vibrate. _Wait...what the fuck._ Harry must hear is too because he clears his throat and steps back. Louis pulls his phone from his pocket and see it’s his mum. “Hey mum. Yeah. Right o-okay. Mmhm. We’ll be right there.” He pockets his phone again and turns to Harry. “Our mums are getting ready to go.” Harry nods his head and they both head out of the closet and toward to front lobby.

  


Louis decided after all that he was gonna go out for the soccer team. He missed playing too much to stay away.

 

After school on a Friday Louis gets on his soccer gear and heads over to the field to meet Liam. “Mate! You made it!” Liam shouts through the crowd of Louis’ hopefully prospective team members. Of course he made it, he is quite a good soccer player after all - no, he’s a great soccer player. “Course I did. Couldn’t pass up the chance to whoop your arse in the game.” Liam chuckles, “Sure, we’ll see about that.” Louis smirks and responds, “If that’s a challenge, I gladly accept.”

 

There’s 6 spots on the team and there are 42 boys at the tryout. Odds seem against Louis’ favor. But it’s Louis. And if there’s one thing that Louis knows, it’s soccer. The boys are split into 2 teams: blue and red, each with 11 players on the field at once - rotating out players to give everyone equal playing time so they can observe skills. They’re going to have 2 scrimmages and the coach and captain ~ _Liam_ ~ are going to narrow down their choices and have a game played the next day with members of the current soccer team

 

Louis starts on the blue team, he took off his white t shirt so it doesn't get it sweaty, pulling the pinny over his bare chest. He stands confidently in his comfortable position as center midfielder. The whistle blows and the ball is in play. He runs after the ball in a majestic sprint, leaving everyone else trailing far behind. He uses eloquent precision as he steals the ball from the other player, dribbling it with a certain fluidity that makes it seem as though he was born to play this sport. He spots the open left midfielder and passes the ball in one swift motion. The left midfielder dribbles 20 feet and kicks the ball into the goal, the red team’s goalkeeper missing the ball by merely inches.

 

He keeps his sideways smirk to himself while he blows all of the competition out of the water. Louis made the majority of the goals for the blue team while only allowing the red team to get a few good passes and kicks in. After all, he didn’t want to look like a _complete_ show off.

 

He looks like a God with sweat streaming down his bare chest. His concentration face allows his cheekbones to be accentuated along with his refined jawline. The sun illuminates his body making him look absolutely radiant in comparison to the lot of the boys there. The way he looks along with the elegance of his movement could seduce even the most frigid of people.

 

Needless to say, Louis made it through the first cut of tryouts. Now he just had to re-assure the team that he deserves a spot. But Louis didn't just want to _be_ on the team. He wanted to be a starter _._

 

Louis arrives on Saturday morning, _ugh,_ ready to give it his all. He didn’t exactly doubt that he was going to make it, he just wanted to prove that he deserves it. And maybe kick a little arse while he’s at it. During this tryout they took the remaining 15 boys and integrated them into teams with members of the current soccer team to see how well they fit in with the lot. Louis and Liam are placed on opposing teams which gives the both of them the fun of competition. He’s on red team this time.

 

The two of them are constantly at each other's feet stealing the ball out from underneath one another. The read team has the ball and it’s headed for Liam from one of his teammates. Louis spots the pass and charges for Liam, shoving him with his shoulder playfully to intervene. _Oops._ Louis underestimated his shove, knocking Liam to the ground landing straight on his bum. The coach’s whistle blows, “IMPEDING AN OPPONENT! Penalty kick for Payne.” _Shit._ _Louis hopes this isn’t held against him._ He reaches a hand towards Liam and helps him up, “Sorry bout that, mate. I got carried away.” Louis apologizes. “Hey no worries. But you can apologize to the grass burn on my arse later.” They laugh and get situated for Liam’s penalty kick. _GOAL._

 

When the ball is back in play it travels back and forth from red to blue. A red player has the ball and is in the midst of being pursued by 5 blue players in an attempt to corner the guy. He takes a look over to an attentive Louis and kicks the ball towards him. The player under-estimated the force he used in his kick as he watches the ball gain air that would definitely pass right by Louis if he didn’t act quick. This is the perfect crossing pass. Louis sprints 10 feet and turns his back towards the direction he wants the ball to go in and pushes off the ground with his kicking foot. He allows his head and shoulders to dip backwards as he reaches his kicking leg perpendicular from the ground, striking the ball in a graceful bicycle kick that leads it straight for the goal. Louis braces himself for the impact of his back smacking the ground. _Ouch._ No matter how beautiful this move is, it’s never not slightly painful with the after fall.

 

He hears the rest of his red team cheer as the ball enters the goal, never even giving the goalie a chance to stop it in it’s path. Louis stands up and gives a cocky smirk over to an impressed Liam standing with his mouth open. _Yeah. Louis had this in the bag._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so things are escalating quickly now. Sexual tension and all that between Greg/Louis (yikes) and Harry/Louis (yay!) 
> 
> Again feel free to follow us on tumblr to ask questions, talk to us, or check for updates. I will also be posting inspiration for their outfits there if you want to check those out. 
> 
> The link to our tumblr is: http://thedeadficsociety.tumblr.com/
> 
> We will be posting chapter 4 on Monday, so come back to us if you enjoy the story. Feel free to message our tumblr inbox which is open always. Or leave a comment here, we will always respond to you. 
> 
> Love always,  
> R&L Xx.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles is beautiful, funny, charming, and he is the Quarterback of the football team. Louis just transferred after running from his past at his last school. Harry befriends Louis and the two become fast friends, and Louis is infatuated. The problem? Harry is unavailable, and his boyfriend and Louis have a past. What Louis knows could finally end Harry's relationship, but it could also ruin their friendship. Is the truth worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the being a couple minutes past midnight. There were a few last minute adjustments that needed to be made. Sorry for failing you. But I woke up at 7 pm because I am nocturnal and then I needed Starbucks to finish this so...you gotta do what you gotta do.
> 
> Warning: There are mentions of homophobia and sexual harassment in this chapter. If that is a trigger for you, you can message us on tumblr (Link at the bottom) and I can tell you the gist of what happened in less detail or you can just skip it. It is as the very end, and it is not very detailed but please be safe. 
> 
> But here is chapter 4! It's a bit shorter but it is kind of a transition chapter with lots of character and plot development. The next chapter will be longer. Hint: There may or may not be a smidgen of Ziam going on in this chapter so...yep!
> 
> Texts in are in bold. Okay here you go babes. 
> 
> R&L Xx.

Harry POV

 

At lunch Harry is trying to keep calm. But that’s hard when he can see the way that Greg is ignoring him and checking out other boys’ arses in the cafeteria. Greg’s eyes burn into Sam Evan’s back as he leans over to grab something out of his backpack. _Seriously?_ Harry leans in close to him so nobody has to hear what he’s going to say. “Babe...do you _have_ to gawk at every arse that passes you by? I’m literally sitting right next to you.”

 

Clearly not having it, Greg chokes out a humorless laugh without even glancing over at Harry. “Sorry, Harry. I didn’t know you owned the rights to my eyes. Insecure now are we?” _Great._ So much for whispering. The tension at the table becomes clearly visible, everyone shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Except for a few of Greg’s friends who snicker and make snide remarks to one another.

 

Harry’s face is burning with a flush, his eyes staring down at his lap. He doesn’t want to be here, next to Greg and under the scrutinizing glare of his friends. So he decides to get up and leave. “Hey Lou, I need to ask Mr. Corden a few questions about the project due next week. I’m gonna walk over to his room if you wanted to join.” _There’s no project._ A knowing half-smile creeps onto Louis’ face. Of course Louis would help him, Louis always has his back. “Course. I _do_ happen to have some questions of my own about the project anyway.” He shoots a threatening glare Greg’s way, who is suddenly very interested in the two of them. “He said he had an open lunch period today, good thinking Haz.” The two of them gather their belongings and head out to the hallway.

 

“He’s such a dick sometimes! Fuck Lou, he drives me insane. Excuse me for not rejoicing at the sight of my boyfriend fantasizing about other men in front of me! Jesus Christ Lou, is that so wrong of me? To be upset about this...Am I crazy and insecure like he says? Be honest with me.” Harry huffs as he storms down the hallway looking at the floor, then stopping to turn back to look at Louis with pleading and glassy eyes.

 

“Hazza, no you are not crazy.” Louis says as he runs to catch up to him. He places his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “I’d be pissed too, love. Why look at anyone else when he has you? You’re the fittest guy in school, in town, probably the whole bloody country, H. So why are you with someone who does this to you?” It comes out softer, afraid of crossing any lines.

 

Harry buries his head in Louis neck and lets out a long drawn out whine. His arms weaving around Louis waist and pulling him into a tight hug. Louis runs his hands up and down Harry’s back. He reaches one hand up into Harry’s hair and starts to scratch his scalp. He had told Louis that his mom used to do that to calm him down when he was a kid. By the way Harry’s breathing has calmed down, Louis assumes it’s working.

 

It pains him to see Harry in states like this. It’s not the first time Harry has come to Louis with complaints about Greg’s horrible behavior toward him. Louis wishes in moments like these that he could tell Harry everything. Maybe he wouldn’t be mad at Louis, it’s not like he knew Greg had a boyfriend. But he’s known Harry for months now and he hasn’t said anything, the time for telling has long passed. Still...Harry deserves so much better. Someone who treats him right and cherishes him. Someone like...maybe... _Louis_? “Why do you put up with it?” Louis asks, still waiting for Harry’s answer. He pulls away to look deep into his eyes, his beautiful sad eyes. “Dunno. He’s not always like this. At least he didn’t used to be. He’s my first boyfriend and well... we’ve been together for so long at this point. I don’t fucking know. He used to be so sweet Lou I swear.” Louis nods his head sincerely. He gets that. “I just don’t know if that guy I first started dating still exi-” Harry is cut off by a sound that catches the both of their attention.

 

The noise is coming from one of the classrooms on the other side of the hallway. Sounds like a person - _or two?_ Harry and Louis give each other curious looks and tiptoe their way silently through the hall to have a looksee. They hear muffled sounds as they press their ears to the door. _Was that… a moan?_ “Oh. My. Gawd.” Harry’s jaw drops as he makes eye contact with Louis and he lets out a silent laugh. The window to the classroom is covered by a poster, blocking their view inside. “C’mon,” Louis gestures his head to the left, “This room is connected to the computer lab on the other side. If we go in there I’m sure we can catch a glimpse of who it is.” Harry shrugs his shoulders, “Is that wrong? - eh, nevermind. Let’s go.”

 

The door opens a crack and the two get on their hands and knees to crawl into the computer lab. Harry shuts the door behind him with his foot. He follows Louis, crawling the perimeter of the room until they come to the connecting window between the two rooms. Louis looks to Harry with a finger vertically placed over his lips to remind him to stay quiet, “On 3 we’re going to rise up and quickly take a look then retreat. Are you with me soldier?” Harry raises his hand to his forehead in salute, “Aye aye, captain Lewis.” Louis nods his head, “1… 2… 3! GO!”

 

 _Holy Shit._ On the other side of the window is Liam. And _Zayn_ . Both of their mouths hang open as they see Zayn two fingers deep in Liam’s ass. Zayn’s kissing and sucking on Liam’s neck and moves his fingers in and out rhythmically. He grabs at the waistline of Liam’s trousers with his free hand and tugs them farther down his body until they reach the knees. Harry and Louis make eye contact with a mirrored reaction of disbelief on their faces. They look back to take one last glance. Zayn has his hand around Liam’s dick, slowly stroking every inch of him. Liam lets out a lengthy groan. Zayn moves his head to give him a quick kiss on the lips and then lowers himself until his face is aligned with Liam’s cock. This whole time _not once_ removing his hand from inside Liam’s entrance. He grabs his dick with his other hand and wraps his lips around the head making Liam’s head tilt backwards with a whine.

 

Harry and Louis drop back to their hands-and-knees position and crawl out of the computer lab faster than they entered. No sooner are they out of the door and walking back the way they came, “No fooking way.” Harry laughs harder than Louis thinks he’s ever seen anyone laugh before. _What a sight._ They both huddle over in laughter and fall to the ground, holding their stomachs. Louis jets out his pinky in Harry’s direction “Can you believe it? Our own class president! The very nerve of some people...imagine the scandal if people found out? The government would crumble.” Harry has tears streaming down his face at Louis faux outrage. He points at Louis and tries to make his expression serious. “We tell no one of this. I don’t want them becoming cross with us for having caught them in _that_ moment.” Laughter filling the end of his sentence. Louis wraps his pinky around his, “Deal, besides I don’t fancy the entire school thinking we’re pervs anyway so...if they find out it was your idea.” “No way! I _do_ have a reputation to maintain Louis.” Harry laughs as they shake their hands once over with their pinky’s - and their eyes - locked. They lingered in that very position for a little longer than they should have. _But it was comfortable_. The ringing of the bell that ended lunch for them broke their silence and had them up and ready to head to their next classes.

  


Just as Harry gets in his car at the end of the day he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket:

 

**Greg: hey cutie ;)))**

**Harry: hi.**

**Greg: Sry about 2day. Wanna take you out tonight.**

**Harry: I dunno I have a lot of homework.**

**Greg: c’mon babe.**

**Harry: Not tonight, ok?**

**Greg: You know what fine. Shows me where your priorities are anyway...**

 

Harry shut off his phone and found himself shaking his head with disappointment on his face. He sits back in his chair and rests his head in his hands. He doesn’t know when Greg started being like this. It was starting to take a toll on him, he felt lost. He felt trapped inside a relationship he didn’t even know if he wanted to be in anyway. Not this version of it, he wants back the times when Greg would show up at his house with flowers, take away, and a movie and cuddle with Harry for hours. Now it’s all sex, or showing him off at parties.

 

Speaking of parties, it’s been awhile since Harry has thrown one, and he _is_ known for his ragers after all. This weekend would be a good opportunity especially after the game Friday which they were predicted to win. He whips out his phone and sends a types out his idea to his group message. Telling them to invite all their friends and to get started on buying the booze. He then pockets his phone and starts his car.

 

“I’m home!” Harry yells into his large house as he steps through the front door. Robin comes round the corner rather chipper and gives him a large smile. “Hey bud, good day today?” Harry can hear a game on in the living room so he makes his way over with Robin and sits down on the sofa. “Eh. It was alright I guess, Greg has been a little off. But he is stressed with College applications and all that so…” He finishes with a small shrug and tries to focus on the Eagles game on the screen. They are up 21-6 against the Panthers.

 

Robin gets up to head into the kitchen, and comes back a moment later with two beers in his hands. “Sounds like you could use one of these, eh? Don’t tell your mother on me.” Harry smiles up at Robin giving him a wink and accepts the drink, popping it open on the edge of the coffee table, and then propping his feet up. He loves Robin, he understands that Harry is a teenager and they have a small agreement between the two. He will cover for Harry with his mum when he wants to let loose, as long as he promises to call Robin if anything goes wrong. He wishes more kids had a parental figure like him, he thinks of Harry as an individual and not as someone less than him. Harry is grateful to have Robin in his life, especially after his dad left at age seven. Leaving a huge hole in both his sister, Gemma’s and his lives. Robin was welcomed into the family from the very beginning and became a great parental figure for Harry.

 

“Would it be cool with you if I threw a party here this weekend? I promise it will only be kids I know from my school, I just could use a distraction.” Robin gave him a small smile and rested his arm on Harry’s shoulder. “Sure Harry, I’ll take your mother on a date night yeah? I can persuade her to have us leave Friday and be back Saturday afternoon. But remember to call me if anything goes sour, and I’ll always help you out. And I don’t want anybody shagging in my room so keep the door locked. I know what you teenagers are like.” Harry laughed and thanked Robin, then left to go up to his room, not caring about the game.

 

Harry took out his books and looked up his assignments due tomorrow. He only had a few math problems and then an English worksheet. He quickly completed the math and then took out his phone to type a message to Louis.

 

**Curly Xx: Hey, fancy coming over to work on the English homework? After we’re done we can order pizza and play some Fifa?**

 

Harry waited on his bed for what seemed like a lot longer than five minutes. He anxiously awaited Louis’ reply. Why? They were going to do homework and play Fifa. But it seemed every time that Louis was involved, Harry’s heart rate shot up. Maybe it was just because of the lack of attention he was getting from Greg, and a lot more time spent with Louis. Either way, he tapped his hands on his legs and tried to find something else to do. When heard his phone vibrate he launched himself at his bed to get it.

 

**Lewis: No. I h8 u.**

**Curly Xx:  :((((((**

**Lewis: Hush. I’m already on my way. You still have my spare controller at your house yeah?**

**Curly Xx:  Yuuuup. I even build a shrine for it, it has a plaque too. “This controller belongs to Louis William Tomlinson. Master of the game of Fifa.” I bow down before it every single day.**

**Lewis: You are so weird…**

**Lewis: Don’t worry it’s why I love you. Charming bastard. Be there in 5. xx.**

 

They spend the night doing very little homework, and surprisingly very little Fifa. They devoured the pizza and decided to have a movie night instead. Louis and him bundled themselves on the couch with a bunch of blankets and pillows. Harry’s legs thrown across Louis thighs as he laid his head against the arm of the couch. At around 9 p.m. Anne came in the front door and asked if the boys could retreat to Harry’s room. She had a friend spending the night who was going to sleep on the couch. They gathered their blankets and bowls of popcorn and trudged up the steps. They both got under the covers of Harry’s Queen sized bed, and pulled the duvet up to their chins. Harry pulled up netflix on his flat screen TV across from the bed.

 

“Whatcha wanna watch Lou Lou? Another chick flick or something a bit more masculine?” Harry asked as he poked Louis’ side. Louis squirmed at the touch letting out a high pitched squeal. “Oop. Well after that noise, I don’t think I can claim to be very masculine at all now can I?” Louis said as he adjusted his head on the pillow. “Any shot at pretending to be ‘manly’ was thrown out the window a long time ago.” Louis tried to say it as a joke but, his voice cracked and his lips turned down into a frown.

 

Harry scrunched his eyebrows and turned onto his side to face Louis. “What do you mean pretending to be manly?” Louis turned his gaze down and his lips formed a straight line. “The last school I was at um...they weren’t very kind to people who were like me. You know...different.” Louis avoided Harry’s eyes, he could feel the harsh words seeping into his mind again. “I had seen what people did to other people who came out as gay, bisexual, or other sexualities. And they stripped away their confidence and personalities...they ruined them Haz.” Louis gulped and continued as Harry stared at him with a hard but comforting gaze, nodding to go on.

 

“I was at a party towards the end of sophomore year. This guy who I knew, David, a senior on the varsity soccer team I was on came up to me. And got me a drink, and he was flirting with me.” Louis squeezed his eyes shut and turned away from Harry to lay on his back. Laying his arms across his face. “I’m sorry this is really deep and we were having a really good night. I shouldn’t have brought it up I’m sorry.” Harry was immediately there, pulling his arms off of his face and turning Louis over to face him again. He pulled Louis right up against him, and wrapped his arms around his middle. Stroking his arm softly, trying to comfort him. “No no no, Lou. Please, you don’t need to stop, love. It’s okay, you can tell me I won’t tell a soul. Promise.” He whispered in his ear.

 

Louis let out a shaky breath but nodded gently. “Well he got me drunk, and took me upstairs into a guest bedroom. I hadn’t...I had never had s-” He choked out a soft sob. “I um hadn’t been with anyone really at that point. But I was drunk, and I had always found David attractive. So I let him...well I slept with him. And it was okay you know? He was good, and I was really into it.” He is visibly shaking at this point so Harry pulls him in closer and whispers encouraging words in his ear. “And then that Monday at school, I walked into the hallway. A-and everyone went silent. Then I was being slammed into a locker and having people shouting ‘FAG’ in my face. So I lied...told my friends it wasn’t true. And they seemed to at least try to go along with it for a little bit. But I went to another party and tried to be careful, but two sets of rumors started by different people? I couldn’t deny it, so my ‘friends’ joined in and made my life hell.” He was sobbing when he finished the story. Louis turned him over so he was facing him. Harry’s face looked horrified, he shook his head in disbelief.

 

“L-Louis. Lou, I am so so sorry. I am so sorry. Shh come here, come here.” Louis collapsed into full blown sobs, breaking down in Harry’s arms. Harry was crying too, gentle tears steadily streaming down his face. How could anyone be so cruel. To someone as wonderful as Louis? Perfect, funny, beautiful, kind Louis. He felt a mixture of anger and sadness bubbling up in him. “Louis, you did not deserve that. It does not matter who you like, it does not matter what all those fucking cunts think of you. You are here now, you have me. You have Liam, Zayn, Niall. All of us. We all love you, and if any of them step near you again I swear to God Lou I will kick their ass.” Harry found himself having squeezed Louis maybe a bit too tight to him, but he didn’t seem to mind.

 

Harry’s shirt was damp with Louis tears when he finally started breathing normally again, his sobs dwindling out. Harry pulled off his shirt which tried to cling to his body from the wetness of Louis’ tears, leaving him in his sweatpants. He lent Louis some clothes to sleep in and his eyes lingered heavily on Louis’ body while he watched him change shirts. “You can sleep here tonight yeah? And we will go into school together tomorrow. You’ll be alright love, I swear it.” He pressed his face into his neck, Louis leaning into the touch. He brushed his lips up his neck and over his jawline. Louis puffed out a long breath and his eyes fluttered shut, his hand coming to rest on Harry’s arm which was resting over his own chest. Harry laced their fingers together, continuing his soft kisses back down Louis neck to his shoulder. He placed one last kiss on the back on Louis neck and then burrowed his head into his upper back.

  
Both of their breathing getting deeper as they started to drift off. Their legs tangled and hands clasped together. Harry breathing in the scent of Louis’ hair, his smell is so amazing. Harry found having Louis in his arms was completely natural, they just fit. His last thought before he dozed off was how he could get used to the smaller boy cuddled against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh LaLa. A big fuck you to Greg. 
> 
> Poor Louis right? At least he has people to have his back now. I also love Harry and Robin's relationship, because they are just very trusting and honest with one another. Not that I condone underage drinking. But if you are going to...be safe and have a trusted adult drive you and take care of things instead of getting in the car with dumb people. That's all I am going to say on the topic. Be safe loves. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it, we will be updating again on Friday. Comments, kudos, or messaging us on tumblr means more than we can express. Thank you guys for the awesome feedback so far. We are also open to suggestions for future chapters so let us know what you want to happen or make predictions. 
> 
> Follow us on our tumblr for this ao3 account where we will be posting updates, hints, and extra info about this fic. We are always open to answering your questions or just there to chat with you guys. 
> 
> http://thedeadficsociety.tumblr.com/
> 
> See you Friday!!!  
> Rowan & Lennon Xx.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles is beautiful, funny, charming, and he is the Quarterback of the football team. Louis just transferred after running from his past at his last school. Harry befriends Louis and the two become fast friends, and Louis is infatuated. The problem? Harry is unavailable, and his boyfriend and Louis have a past. What Louis knows could finally end Harry's relationship, but it could also ruin their friendship. Is the truth worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so here is chapter 5.
> 
> Just a warning that there is a minor character death in this scene caused by head trauma during a car accident. If this triggers anything for you, message me on tumblr (link at the bottom) and I will give you a vague description of what you need to know. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Rowan for writing the majority of this chapter, as I could only write a page and then got writers block. Love you RO RO!!!
> 
> So without more of my late night ramblings because what the heck do you put in these things, here is chapter 5!
> 
> Hope you enjoy,  
> Rowan & Lennon Xx.

Louis wakes up tucked into strong arms and with his back plastered against Harry’s chest. He feels a surge of relief wash over him after letting Harry in on a piece of his past he doesn’t like to think about. He knows he should probably feel guilty for spending the night with Harry, he has a boyfriend after all. But Harry was the one to suggest it, and if he is honest Louis really needed him last night. Still does.

 

He takes a deep breath, and that’s when he feels it. Harry’s morning wood pressing against Louis arse. He feels hot all the sudden, a flush creeping up his neck as all the blood rushes down towards his own cock. Louis tries to shift away from Harry, knowing he probably would feel uncomfortable if he were to wake up right now. But when he starts to pull away, Harry only hugs him closer and throws one of his legs over Louis hips.

 

Louis tries to keep a moan from escaping, but shoves his face into his pillow and it comes out as a soft whimper. _Harry is asleep. Harry has a boyfriend. Harry wouldn’t wa-ahhhh fuck._ Harry shifts forward, causing his cock to press in between Louis’ arse cheeks. Louis decides he needs to get up, they need to be up for school soon anyway. That’s when Harry starts to slowly grind against Louis’ ass, and Louis needs to bite his fist. “Mmmm Louuu.” Harry purrs into his ear. _And what the fuck?! Is he dreaming about Louis?_ Louis bolts, throwing off the duvet and running towards the bathroom attached to Harry’s room.

 

He turns the shower on and throws his clothes off. He jumps in the shower, not giving it enough time to warm up. He squeals as the freezing water hits his skin, sending shivers down his spine. He stands off to the side as he waits for it to warm up. Once the temperature is comfortable, he stands under the steady stream of warm water. He wraps his hand around his cock, slowly jerking it. But it’s not enough, not after Harry was just rubbing up against his arse. He looks around and reaches for the bottle of shampoo.

 

Squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers, he flattens his chest against the tile wall and bends over. He circles his hole with his pointer finger, applying a good amount of pressure before finally pushing into the first knuckle. His breath hitches as he tries to push past the tight ring of muscle, trying to relax his body enough to gain entry. Once he is able to, he pushes his finger all the way in. Drawing it back out only to add another and thrust it back in.

 

Part of his wet hair is sticking to his forehead, and part is stuck to the wet tile wall. His cheek and chest pushed hard against the wall so he can prop his arse out enough to get a good angle. Soon he has worked up to three fingers and is pushing in and out at a steady pace. He thinks of Harry, hard and thick and _big_ against him. How he moaned Louis’ name...he _moaned_ Louis name. Fucking hell. He curls his fingers feeling around for his spot and brushes his fingers against it. He puts his free fist in his mouth trying not to scream Harry’s name at the top of his lungs.

 

Beautiful brown curly hair, emerald green eyes, huge dimpled smile, long toned legs, big strong arms. He thinks of all the things he finds beautiful about Harry, taking his fist out of his mouth to wrap around his dick. Stroking in time with the thrust of his fingers. He thinks of last night, Harry’s sweet words that he whispered in Louis’ ear. How he brushed his lips down his neck, over his jaw, placed soft kisses on his shoulder. He thinks of Harry’s low raspy voice and hot breath on the back of his neck, and then he’s shooting into his fist. Come running down the shower walls. His knees almost giving out, depending on the wall to keep him on his feet.

 

He gathers himself and washes his body, making sure to take the shower head and rinse the wall off. Louis wraps a towel around his waist and opens the door to Harry’s bedroom. Harry is still asleep and Louis checks the time on his phone. _6:03 am_. Harry has another twenty minutes before he needs to wake up, so Louis goes into Harry’s closet and pulls out some clothes of his. He settles on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans that are tighter on Louis thanks to his thighs and arse. He pulls on a burgundy cardigan and then makes his way downstairs.

 

“Good morning Louis! Did you sleep well love?” Anne greets him as he walks into the kitchen. “Yeah I did, thanks for letting me spend the night.” Louis takes a seat at the island. Anne asks him about how he is liking school, and what his mom has been up to. His mom and Harry’s mom have started hanging out almost every weekend. The two of them are probably almost as close as himself and Harry. As Anne places a mug in front of Louis and is asking him his tea preference, Harry comes padding down the stairs.

 

“Morning Lou.” He smiles through a yawn and takes the seat next to Louis. Anne continues working in the kitchen, making them eggs and sausage sandwiches. Harry is staring at his hands which are placed on the counter, and his cheeks look a bit rosy. And oh...Louis had almost forgotten about this morning. _Almost._ Suddenly very glad he got out of bed when he did to avoid any awkward conversation that would have followed. He notices Harry’s wet curls and wonders if he got to have a wank himself. Probably. Otherwise he wouldn’t look as dazed as he does right now.

 

Right as Anne is finishing up the sandwiches she’s been working so hard on Robin opens the front door singing out of tune, “Won’t you take me to…”

 

Anne’s ears perk up at the sound of her estranged husband. “Darling! I had wondered where you prodded off to.”

 

“...FUNKYTOWN!” Robin continued on his path straight for the kitchen swaying and snapping to the beat of his own 80’s music video in his head. He stops dead in his tracks when he enters the room with a box of two dozen doughnuts. “Unf, Anne you cooked? What have you gone and done that for?” He looks down at the floor with the saddest puppy dog eyes and hunched over shoulders with the box drooping in his arms low by his side. “Robin! You know I’m trying to have everyone eat healthier!” The last few words came out with a laugh. She knew that Robin was never going to give into her healthy-cooking recipes she’s been trying out when the newest doughnut shop in town is just three miles down the road.

 

“Oh, you’re still on that? Well.. I think a compromise is in order. Boys, I will still allow you to eat those sandwiches. BUT not until after you finish your doughnuts, alright?” He looks over to Anne and gives her the most innocent and loving smile a man can give. Louis is the first to reach for the box, “I never knew being healthy could be so fun.” He grabs out a boston creme and a chocolate glazed and no sooner was he taking back and forth bites of both. “See Anne, I knew there was a reason I liked this kid.” Robin ruffles his fingers through Louis’ messy wet fringe and rotates on the ball of his foot to walk out of the room with a chocolate frosted doughnut hanging from his mouth. He turns around quick to leave both Harry and Louis with a wink and snaps his fingers into gun shapes and points both of his index fingers at the open box of doughnuts. His dancing continues as he walks up the stairs and they all hear his stuffed mouth singing, “Won’t you take me to...FUNKYTOWN! Oh and happy Friday!”

 

…

 

Harry and Louis arrived to school a tad earlier than usual and decided to sit in the parking lot waiting for more of their friends to arrive. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry sees Greg walking towards the car. He has a rather large ‘I’m sorry’ looking smile on his face and a football autographed by Aaron Rodgers in his hand. He furrows his eyebrows and takes one step out of the car. “Hey babe.” Greg places a kiss on his left cheek, “I was going to wait until Christmas to give you this, but I felt really bad about how I acted the other day… So I want you to have it now as an ‘I’m sorry’ gift. I know how much you love the packers.” The football is placed in Harry’s hands and he smiles at Greg. “Babe… this is really sweet. I can’t believe you got this for me! Thank you.” Greg expected Harry to throw his arms around him, but all he got was a slight squeeze from a one-armed side hug while Harry cradled the football in his other arm. Louis just rolls his eyes and looks the other way. He can’t help but think how cliche it is that Greg thinks he can just keep Harry around by buying him things. This is the school the richer side of town goes to, so it makes sense. Harry for one knows how not to be a total snob about it.

 

At school everyone is raving about Harry’s party that is later that night. After all, he’s known for throwing exceptional parties and anyone who's anyone _must_ attend.

 

When Harry reaches his last class of the day a voice comes over the intercom. It’s the principal calling down to Harry’s calculus class, asking for him to come to the front office and bring all of his belongings. The announcement creates a chorus of _ooohhh’s_ from the students in his class. So he grabs his things and heads down. When he gets there Ms. Calder gives him a sympathetic look and tells him that Mr. Cowell will be with him in a moment. _Weird. What’s going on?_ “Mr. Styles, if you will.” Mr. Cowell gestures for Harry to enter his office and take a seat.

 

When they both sit down Mr. Cowell does a slight sigh and pauses for a moment. “There’s been an accident.” Harry’s face burns and he feels his heart drop as he listens, “About an hour ago your mother and stepfather were hit by a distracted driver.” Harry tries to say something but no words come out of his mouth, only silence. “They’ve been rushed to the hospital. Your mother had the paramedics call and asked that you leave school to meet them there.” Mr. Cowell gives Harry a chance to respond, “Ar-... a-are they going to be okay?” Harry chokes on his words. “I don’t have all the details but it’s hard to tell. All I can say is that I suggest that you get there as soon as you can.” Harry doesn’t even wait for him to finish before he grabs his backpack and rushes for the door. “I’m very sorry Harry. My prayers are with you and your family this evening.” Harry pauses at the door when he hears him and looks back for a second, and gives a small nod. And with that Harry is jogging through the hallways on the way to his car. He reaches for his keys, trying to get them out of his backpack. Harry keeps thinking, _This is my fault. I’m the reason they left for the weekend. For a fucking party for God’s sake._

 

“May I help you?” The woman at the front desk of the hospital asks. Harry is having trouble breathing so it’s hard for him to get his words out. “Yes. I. Uh. Anne and Robin Twist. Where can I find them?” She takes a second to type some things into her computer, “I see. Anne Twist is in the emergency room so if you keep walking straight past this desk and take the second right, then another right when you reach the end of the hallway you can ask the other receptionist for the patient’s bed you are looking for.” Harry begins to rush down the hall, “Thank you.” He mutters as he makes his way towards the E.R.

 

He makes a right at the end of the hallway and when he enters the waiting room. The first thing he sees is his mum with a blue sling holding her left arm. She has tears streaming down her face accompanied by a red, puffy nose. When she spots Harry she waves him over so she can embrace him in a hug. He rushes over and throws his arms around her tightly which makes her wince in pain and pull away. She takes a moment to look deeply into Harry’s eyes and places her hand on his right cheek, stroking it with her thumb the way she did when he was a child, “Honey…” She chokes out, eyes filling with tears.

 

“Mum, are you okay? Where’s Robin? What happened?” Harry asks as he grows more worried by the second. Her voice shakes as more tears form in her eyes. “I have concussion and they think my left arm is broken so I’m going to be taken in for an X-ray, but apart from that I am okay. Um. The doctors say that Robin has an extradural haematoma. Which from what I understood is blood between the brain and skull and he’s going to need surgery.” Harry’s eyes well up with tears as she goes on. “It’s always possible that the surgery could heal him. But, his chances are extremely low that he can survive this.” She inhales deeply and lets out a loud cry. Harry collapses in on himself and sobs into his mother’s shoulder. “He’s being prepped right now and the doctors suggest that we take the time before the surgery to say goodbye to him.” Anne sobs hysterically and adds, “just incase.”

 

Harry takes a seat next to Anne by Robin’s bedside while he slowly comes down from his pain medication high, “Hey kiddo, what are you doing here skipping school? tsk tsk. You’re grounded for the next week.” Robin jokes with a soft, hoarse voice. He looks horrible. Weak, broken and pale. Harry’s tears stream fast down his face but he forces himself to smile even though his lips shake while he tries to speak, “Hey. I wanted to tell you..” Robin interrupts Harry’s attempt to be sentimental. “Don’t be sad. It’s okay, really,” His eyes glass over, “I don’t want to be mourned while I’m still here. And you never know how this is going to turn out.” All of them are silent for a moment.

 

They all know that this is likely going to be the last time they speak but no one dares say it. “Please,” Harry begs. “I just want to tell you how much you mean to me before they take you back. I know you’re my _step_ dad. But you’ve been here for me the majority of my life. You mean more to me than almost everyone I know. I can’t…” He chokes, “I can’t imagine my life without you. I want you to know how much I love you even though I know I never told you enough and I’m sorry, I’m so sorry about this weekend. It’s my fault that you were driving...”

 

Robin’s face crumples as he tries to not let himself fall apart. “Harry, you are my son. I love you more than you could know and i’ve watched you grow into the most amazing man. This is not your fault and don’t you dare say that. This is the fault of the man who was too busy texting to pay attention to his own driving. I will be so mad at you if you blame yourself. Do not let this rest in your mind. You’re so kind. So loving. Smart. Genuine. I have absolutely _no doubt_ in my mind that you will amount to do great things. Don’t let this break you. It’s a part of life… and even though it sucks. _Really sucks._ You’re going to be okay.” He looks over to Anne, “You’re _all_ going to be okay.”

 

He curls his fingers around the edge of the hospital ben and hoists himself to try and sit up. Using all his energy  to stretch both arms out to Harry and Anne, pulling them tight into a soft warm embrace. They all remain like that for a few minutes while fighting back their tears. They take the time to call Gemma at University so she can have her time to speak with Robin. Harry is holding Robin’s hand as they begin to wheel him away with the anesthesiologist ready to put him under. He whispers ‘I love you’ only loud enough for Robin to hear before he’s out of sight. Anne is then brought back for her X-ray and Harry is left alone in the waiting room.

 

Harry pulls out his phone to a few missed texts:

 

**Niall: Duuuude Y arent u at practice? R u skipping? Badass! I totally would have done it with u :(**

 

**Greg: Excited for your party 2night. Party sexx is alwayz funnnn. Gona fuck u so good babe ;)**

 

**Louis: So you left without me? okay…**

**Louis: I got a ride home with Liam.**

 

 _Fuck. Harry was Louis’ ride._ He opens his call list and see’s 3 missed calls from Louis. Harry doesn’t think about the fact that Louis is probably angry with him but he wants to talk to him. He needs to talk to him. He hits the call button and smashes his phone to his ear. He listens to the phone ring four times before he hears Louis pick up.

 

_“Oh why hello, look who decided to respond. Are you calling to apologize for leaving me stranded at school without an explanation?”_

 

His voice sounds annoyed, with only a little bit of humor to it. That’s not very much like Louis, but he doesn’t dwell on it. He needs his best friend.

 

_“Louis...um”_

 

As hard as he tries, Harry can’t stop himself from getting choked up causing tears to stream uncontrollably down his face. He tries to speak but begins to hyperventilate each time he tries to let words escape from his mouth.

 

_“Woah Haz, it’s not that serious I’m really not that mad. Why are you crying? Harry? Breathe, please breathe for me love.”_

 

_“Um. No. It’s not that. My parents were in a car crash. I’m in the hospital.”_

 

Harry’s breathing slows and he runs his left hand across his nose while he sniffles.

 

_“Oh my god, Harry I’m so sorry. Are they okay? Is that why you left school?”_

 

Harry chokes out his words as he tries to explain as best he can.

 

_“Yeah. My mum is having an X-ray and Robin is in surgery. He’s probably not going to make it Lou. I don’t know what I’m going to do. It’s my fault. They were going out of town cause I wanted to have a party.”_

 

_“Harry don’t say that. Please don’t think that. Babe this is not your fault I swear to you.”_

 

_“I know but it feels that way. I don’t know what i’ll do if he doesn’t make it. I’m so scared, Louis.”_

 

_“You’re going to be alright, don’t lose hope. I’ll be here for you no matter the outcome and I’ll help you through it. I promise you that Harry, I promise.”_

 

_“Thanks. I’ve got to go I see my mum.”_

 

_“Call me if you need me for anything, I can come to you or call or text. Whatever you or your family needs, my mom would drop anything to help your mum too. Please don’t hesitate to ask me, okay?”_

 

_“Okay. Thanks Louis.”_

 

They hang up and Harry sees his mum walk toward him. He rests his head on her shoulder when she sits down. She has a fresh cast on her left arm which she places on the arm rest. Harry thinks he better cancel his party now before people try to show up to an empty house. He sends a mass text telling everybody it’s off and then proceeds to turn off his phone.

 

…

 

Four hours later Harry and Anne have both dozed off resting their heads on each other. They are both woken up by the sound of a man clearing his throat in front of them.

 

“Are you Robin’s family?” The nametag reads ‘Dr. Allen’ and he stands in front of them with perfect posture and an expressionless face which says it all to Anne. She starts to break down, tears gushing from her eyes. Harry hold himself and takes the lead by putting his arm around his mum and speaking up. “Yes. Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say. Please.”

  
Dr. Allen looks down for a second and then looks Harry in the eyes with his head shaking slightly. “Our team has done everything they could. I’m sorry-” Harry stops listening and his ears start ringing in his head. Lines start blurring into squiggles distorting the view in front of him. All he can hear is the muffled sounds of his mother weeping in the chair behind him. His body feels numb to the outside world around him and his head starts spinning. His vision goes from blurry to black and he feels himself falling forward out of his chair. The last thing he feels is his head colliding with the ground below him and the world goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't you take me to...SADTOWN. 
> 
> I'm sorry that sucked, and Rowan will give me shit for it when she reads this. It is worse than Harry's Giraffe joke. If you don't know what that is, go look it up. I find it funny at least.
> 
> So that was sad, I know we didn't have too many Robin scenes, but I love his character. I had my own little back story in my head and got attached. If you want to hear that, ask me on tumblr and I will gladly share my stories for you, if anyone is interested. 
> 
> Speaking of tumblr...WE HAVE A TUMBLR!!! Go and follow us or check us out. We post photosets, answer questions, or just talk with you guys about any and everything. So come say hi, we will give you lots of love, promise! ALSO THANK YOU FOR COMMENTS, KUDOS, SUBSCRIPTIONS IT MEANS SO MUCH YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!
> 
> http://thedeadficsociety.tumblr.com/
> 
> Alright we will be updating again on Monday, and it's gonna get hot in here babes. So crank up the AC or roll your windows down, and buckle up. HAAHAH I hate myself. Aight see you Monday. 
> 
> Love you guys,  
> R&L Xx.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles is beautiful, funny, charming, and he is the Quarterback of the football team. Louis just transferred after running from his past at his last school. Harry befriends Louis and the two become fast friends, and Louis is infatuated. The problem? Harry is unavailable, and his boyfriend and Louis have a past. What Louis knows could finally end Harry's relationship, but it could also ruin their friendship. Is the truth worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is important but it is also before HUGEEEE stuff starts to happen. So it's kind of like a rising action chapter. And get ready because next chapter is going to be crazy you guys. And it will be very angsty so start to prepare.
> 
> Huge thanks to Rowan for writing the majority of this chapter because it was my Brother's birthday weekend, and I had writers block. So way to go Ro you are the best.
> 
> If funerals make you sad you can skip it, although it's in very little detail. But protect yourself, your safety is the most important thing. 
> 
> Aaaaand I think thats all I have to say. Love you guys! Thanks for reading!  
> R&L Xx.

Harry woke up a moment later on the floor with Anne next to him, holding his head in her lap and crying. The rest of the night was a blur. Harry faintly remembers being given apple juice and some sugary food coated in frosting to eat from a nurse. His mum drove them home and he went straight to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. When he woke up the next morning, he rolled over to see that Anne had crawled into the other side of his queen bed. She hadn’t wanted to sleep alone in her bedroom that night so being by Harry’s side was the next best thing. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek and whispered “I love you” in her ear.

 

…

 

“I swear, if I have to rearrange this refrigerator one more time in order to fit another bloody casserole in here, I am going to scream!” Anne mutters as she tries yet again to shove the latest spinach casserole into the cramped space with her only working arm. 

 

Harry reaches to grab the tupperware out of her hand, “Here, mum, let me.” He does a quick rearrangement of the stacks and fit the dish into a tight space on the bottom shelf on top of the disgusting chicken and carrot casserole that Mrs. Evans from down the block dropped off for them. Why anybody thinks that bringing by endless amounts of casseroles after the death of a loved one is a good idea is a mystery to Harry

 

He’s been spending the days thinking about all his favorite times he spent with Robin. Today he was reminded of one in particular: 

 

_ It’s sophomore year and Harry had just heard about Mark Jarvis’ party being held that night and he wanted nothing more than to go. Yes, this just happens to be the very same party where Greg and Harry meet for the first time.  _

 

_ “Harry, no. I’ve heard about those parties that Mark throws and it’s nothing but trouble! You remember when Gemma went to his older brothers party and the cops were called! The family is bad news Harry, sorry but it’s a no and that’s final.” Anne crossed her arms over her chest and gave Harry a stern look, walking out of his bedroom. Harry sat there in a pout, unhappy about the fact that his mum chose now to be over protective of where he goes.  _

 

_ Once Anne is out of earshot Robin walked into Harry’s room, “Okay, listen. I get it, I do. Believe me Harry I got into my fair share of shenanigans as a youngin too. Your mum is protective is all, but she’s being unreasonable.” _

 

_ “So, are you going to talk to her about letting me go?” _

 

_ Robin buckled over laughing, “Yeah, right! I’m terrified of arguing with that woman! Here’s what I’m proposing: Call your friends to come get you and when they arrive, i’ll distract your mother and you can head out the back door.  _ **_But_ ** _ when you’re getting ready to leave or if the party starts to go south you call me and I’m going to come pick you up. I don’t want you getting a lift from anyone intoxicated.” _

 

_ “Thank you! Thank you so much!” Harry flung his arms around him and planted a giant kiss on his cheek.  _

 

_ At the party Harry got a text from Robin: _

 

**_Robin: Mum thinks you’re giving her the silent treatment! HA! I keep “checking” on you in your room. Hope you’re having fun. R. :)_ **

 

_ When Robin arrived to pick up Harry he offered for them to get milkshakes and duh Harry wasn’t going to pass that up. Robin, of course, wanted to know all the juicy details of the party.  _

 

_ They sat down at a booth at the local diner and started sipping on their shakes. Harry blushed as he started to spill the beans, “Well… I met this boy. And he wants to take me on a date soon.” He bit his lip to try to stop himself from smiling way too big.  _

 

_ “Harry, that’s great!!! Tell me everything about him.” Robin placed his head in between his hands propped up on the elbows and started batting his eyelashes ferociously, waiting for the gossip.  _

 

_ Harry let out a laugh looking at Robin’s ridiculous stance, “Um, he’s really nice. Honestly, I always heard of him as kind of, um, promiscuous, but he actually wants to go on a date. Which is unusual for him. He’s tall and not all that smart but he’s kinda funny.” _

 

_ “Be careful with him, Harry, I hope he’s able to be monogamous. Just keep an eye out. But he sounds nice, I’m really happy for you! Being young is all about having fun. Doesn’t really sound like the kind of guy I picture for you though.”  _

 

_ Harry tilted his head curiously, “Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?”  _

 

_ “Someone spunky, so they can keep up with you. Pretty cheeky. He should be athletic since you’re such high energy. Mischievous. Sweet, but most of all he definitely has to be really funny, you need someone who can make you laugh.” Robin took a huge sip of his mint chocolate chip milkshake.  _

 

_ When they arrived back at the house the two of them snuck ever so quietly through the back door and up the stairs. Stopping in front of his door for a second, Harry turned to give Robin a fist bump before retiring to his bed. “Try not to look too hungover tomorrow kiddo, don’t want your mum to be suspicious.” Robin said as he handed Harry a bottle of blue gatorade then tiptoeing back to his own room.  _

 

Harry smiles when he reminisces on that day, wiping away the single tear falling from his eye. Harry’s memories all feel too bittersweet, wishing he could relive in all those moments once more and relish in the time he didn’t know he had been taking for granted when he had them. He wishes he could go back and listen to everything Robin has ever told him, every piece of advice he had gotten from him. It’s crazy how one moment he’s here and the next all that’s left if the living memory of a man that once was. Harry would give anything to have one more day. Hell, one more hour if the fates would allow. But now he spends his time reminiscing in the times he used to have. With  _ someone _ he used to have.  

 

Harry walks out of the kitchen to find a seat in between Anne and Gemma in their family room couch, pulling out the most recent photo album for them to flip through as they cuddle together. 

 

...

  
  


It’s the day of Robin’s funeral. The coffin sits at the front of the church decorated with white orchids and a vine that wraps around the lid in an intricate pattern. The family picked out a beautiful array of headshots and family photos to decorate around the room. There’s one photo in particular that Harry especially loves. It’s a photo of him, Robin, Anne, and Gemma on the beach in the Bahamas. Robin had forgotten to reapply sunscreen that day and fell asleep on the beach with his hands on his stomach. So when he woke up he was as red as a tomato with two pale hands etched into his skin. In the photo all of them except for Robin are holding their hands over their torsos in the exact position that his hands were stained on his skin, mocking the sunburn. It’s quite the funny photo, it makes Harry smile every time he see’s it. Even now.

 

Harry hasn’t been to school in a week, he was too busy planning this with his mum and Gemma and taking the time to mourn on his own. He’s barely spoken to anybody, hasn’t wanted to see anyone in person either. Not even Greg. Harry watches as a sea of people in black fill into the church. Some interact and others begin loading into the pews to take a seat without speaking a word to anybody. He hears few soft laughs from people who are sharing short stories and a large muffle of tears being cried throughout the room. Harry stares blankly at the church entrance watching the mourners arrive. He sees Robin’s parents, many of his parents’ family friends, neighbors, and Mr. Corden walks in as well. Niall came early to be there for Harry, which was kind of him, and he see’s other friends from school there as well including Liam, Zayn, and some of the guys from his football team. 

 

Harry straightens out his tie while his eyes flicker to someone moving into the church. _Louis._ This is the first time he’s seen him since school last friday. He’s wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie. His hair is lightly quiffed and it looks like Louis hasn’t shaved in a few days. Harry’s first thought is that the light scruff looks good on him. He’s not sure why, but seeing Louis here is comforting to him and it makes him feel as though things are going to be alright for the first time since the death. He feels safe. In fact seeing him makes Harry forget where he is for a moment. Louis walks straight for Harry, not daring to speak with anyone or find a seat. Like all he cares about is how Harry is doing, “Harry, I am so sorry.” He says softly once he reaches him, his eyes full of sadness. Louis hesitates reaching out to him, as if considering that Harry needs some space. Harry grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him into an airtight hug. They linger there for a few minutes, Harry’s face nuzzled into Louis’ neck. 

 

“Thank you so much for being here, Lou. You have no idea how much it means to me.” When he releases him their eyes stay locked to each other for a moment and then he leads Louis to the front row that’s reserved for family so they can sit together. The ceremony is but minutes from starting and Harry takes a long look around the room.  _ Where is Greg?  _

 

“Today, we are here to celebrate the life of a very well-loved man, Robin Twist.” The priest’s speech is lovely; he’s being very poetic, light and funny, the way Robin would have wanted it to be. Harry’s barely listening though, just reminiscing on Robin and more of his favorite memories they had together. He didn’t even have the energy to be angry with Greg right now. Not today. This is  _ not _ the day for Greg to choose to neglect him. But it is also not the day for Harry to be focused on how upset that makes him.

 

Harry doesn’t even remember when he reached his hand over to Louis’. He slowly inched over and intertwined his fingers with his own. He held him effortlessly for most of the Ceremony. When his mum started her speech, he tightened his grip on Louis’ hand and felt him give him a light squeeze with his own as if to tell him that it’s going to be okay. The thought of letting go never crossed either of their minds, not even when their hands started sweating at their palms. It was easy and it was comfortable.  _ It just kind of happened _ and neither of them even thought twice about it. 

 

After the funeral procession ended Harry wiped his glassy eyes and looks over to Louis, “Will you keep me company? I really don’t want to be alone right now.” 

 

Louis doesn’t even hesitate. “Of course, I’ll do anything for you. I mean like.. anything you need, whenever you need from me. Whatever you or your family wants me to do for you.” Harry half smiles at that and they walk out together. 

  
  


They went straight up to Harry’s bedroom when they got back to his house. Harry just needed someone to talk to. They both took a seat on the edge of the bed and Harry starts sharing stories about Robin. “... yeah and also when he was in high school he and his friends pulled this MASSIVE prank on their school.” Louis loves watching the way Harry’s beautiful green eyes light up as he tells these stories, “They hid 150 alarm clocks all around the school and set them all to go off at exactly 10:30.” Harry laughs as he continues. “All the teachers started freaking out and they were scrambling to find them all. Long story short, an hour goes by and the administration couldn’t find all the clocks. The alarm going off were so loud and distracting and it was driving everyone absolutely mad so they had to send the entire school home.” Harry laughed so hard that he had knots in his stomach. 

 

Louis giggles along with Harry and smiles at how happy these stories are making him, “That’s too good! Imagine how funny that was to be there. He seriously sounds like an amazing guy, Haz. I really wish I could have known him better.” 

 

“Yeah, he really was the best…” Harry’s mind trails off and it doesn’t take long for tears to form in his eyes and he starts sobbing. “I just miss him so much, Lou.” Louis cradles Harry’s head and pulls him in to let him rest on his shoulder. He then strokes his back, up and down, allowing his fingers to trace every inch of him. Harry’s tears begin to leave wet stains on Louis’ shirt but he doesn’t care whatsoever at this point. 

 

“I know you do. You’ll be okay Harry, I promise. And I’m here for you through it all, no matter what happens. You’ll always have me okay? I don’t care what I’m doing, I swear I’ll drop it all if you ask me to.” 

 

Harry struggles to choke out words, “Thank you. I love you so much, Lou.”  _ Wait. Did he just say…? _ Louis’ heart is beating at the sound of those words leaving Harry’s mouth. But then it dawns on him that Harry means he loves him as a friend. And that’s okay, that’s great really that they have reached that level of friendship. But the things it does to Louis’ heart to hear those words...

 

Harry takes a moment to calm down and regulate his breathing. He slowly lifts his head off of Louis’ shoulder and raises his eyes to meet his gaze. It seems like a lifetime that they just sat there looking at each other. It doesn’t seem possible that there can be so much meaning in a single stare. It makes Louis feel like he is the most important person in the world. Makes him feel safe. Makes him feel…  _ at home. _ Then Harry’s eyes flicker down to Louis mouth, and his tongue swipes across his full bottom lip. 

 

Harry keeps his eyes trailed on Louis’ mouth and starts to lean in slowly. So slowly that Louis isn’t sure if he is imagining it or not.  And it feels as if there’s a force pulling him in, so strong that he couldn’t resist even if he tried. Or  _ wanted _ to. Louis’ breathing all but stops and he flicks his eyes down to look at Harry’s lips. His full, pink,  _ kissable _ lips. Their faces can’t be more than an inch away. Both of their eyes have closed but Louis knows how close he is by the feeling Harry’s hot breath by his own mouth. How long has Louis thought about this? Longed for this? Desired this? Louis leans in close enough for their lips to be hovering over one another. He can feel Harry’s top lip brush against his and it feels like time is standing still for the moment. Everything Louis has been yearning for is right in front of his face, placed for his taking.  _ He wants it.  _ Harry’s hand glides over Louis’ lap to attach to his far upper thigh, slowly creeping to his hip.  _ Louis can’t take it. _ He is craving for the taste of Harry’s mouth on his own. But Harry is grieving and Louis can’t take advantage of him in his emotional state. It wouldn’t be right, no matter how much it pains him to admit. In one swift motion Louis cups Harry’s face in his hands and presses his firm lips to his forehead. Then placing soft kisses down his cheek to his jaw. Then he pressed his forehead against Harry’s and started combing his fingers through his hair.

 

“I… I’m sorry.” Harry’s face is turning red with embarrassment and tears starting to cascade down his cheeks again. 

 

Louis shakes his head, “Please, don’t be. It didn’t mean anything babe, it’s an emotional situation and we got carried away. And Greg wasn’t here for you…I get it. Please don’t apologize, it’s completely fine Hazza.” 

 

Harry turns to look away from Louis and stares at a spot on the wall, “Yeah. You’re right…” Although the thought of Greg hasn’t even crossed Harry’s mind since he noticed that he hadn’t shown at the funeral. If we’re being honest, Greg still wasn’t even on his mind now. Only Louis, how his heart rate picked up significantly when he felt his mouth barely touch his.

 

He is in a relationship and he doesn’t care that he almost just kissed his best friend. And what’s even worse is that he didn’t feel guilty. No, it had felt so good. He feels something more than friendship for Louis, and he has known that for a while no matter how much he has tried to deny it. And the fact that Greg hasn’t even called Harry to explain why he decided to not be here for him. It just goes to show how much more Louis cares for him than Greg ever did. Maybe he should have noticed months ago that Greg didn’t treat him right. But he doesn’t think he can be with someone who never shows his love for him. Not when there’s someone else, on his bed right now, who would drop everything to be at his side no matter what. 

  
Harry looks back at Louis and smiles. “Thank you for being here. I am so lucky to have you Lou, honestly.” Louis smiles back at him and pulls Harry’s head down so it’s resting in his lap. He massages his head until Harry falls asleep, gentle breaths escaping through his open mouth. Louis can’t help but think about how he has fallen in love with Harry Styles. How cliche it all is, falling for the star quarterback. Plus he is in a relationship, which hurts Louis more than he cares to admit. Plus if he were to break up with Greg, he would undoubtedly find out about the secret they have been keeping. And he has to admit, that losing Harry scares him more than anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo yay the two idiots are finally starting to get their head's out of their asses. It's about damn time. Except some drama drama drama next chapter. It's going to be the start of a whole new direction the story will be going in. One that will hopefully make you all very happy ;)
> 
> Come to our tumblr anytime to ask us questions, say hello, have a random conversation, check updates, or just to be friends. We love talking to you guys I can't even express how thankful I am to those of you who have left comments, kudos, etc. It really makes our day so thank you thank you thank you!
> 
> TUMBLR: thedeadficsociety@tumblr.com
> 
> We will post again Friday so come back if you like the story! I am going to try and write most of that tonight so we can get it up early for you guys. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Love you all,   
> Rowan and Lennon Xx.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles is beautiful, funny, charming, and he is the Quarterback of the football team. Louis just transferred after running from his past at his last school. Harry befriends Louis and the two become fast friends, and Louis is infatuated. The problem? Harry is unavailable, and his boyfriend and Louis have a past. What Louis knows could finally end Harry's relationship, but it could also ruin their friendship. Is the truth worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO SORRY THIS IS LATE! My cousin spilled water on my laptop and I had to take it in to get fixed. 
> 
> WARNING: There is slut-shaming in this chapter. There is also serious events that happen in this chapter that I want those of you who are triggered to be prepared for. It is mentioned in the tags for the story but I will also post it in the end notes of this chapter, so if you are triggered by events please please please make sure to read that first. Please put your safety first. You can always message us on tumblr (Link at bottom) to ask for a non-descriptive version of it. Or I can completely skip that and tell you the things that happened around it. We will work it out together. Promise.
> 
> Okay since you've waited long enough...here it is! 
> 
> Love you all,  
> R&L Xx.

The next two weeks go by slowly, Harry has put most of his energy into Football and school work. His mum and him have been trying to get back into their normal routine so they can start to move on. It’s what Robin wanted after all, so they figured they should try and continue their lives as best they can. Greg came over the day after the funeral with bundles of flowers and chocolates and a strung out apology about how he wishes he had been able to be there for Harry and blah blah blah. He heard him out and told him that he forgives him. After all, Harry just doesn’t have the energy to reprimand Greg, he’s emotionally exhausted and doesn’t want to invest what little he has left with humoring him with an argument.

 

So he goes about things as if it should be normal. But the more that he thinks on it, he feels like he’s talking to a good friend that he’s catching up with after years of being apart. Not someone that he’s been in a serious romantic relationship for well-over a year now. Greg feels familiar to him but somehow strange, like he’s been slowly changing right under Harry’s nose.

 

Friday night Harry goes over to Niall’s house with Louis. Niall has made it rather obvious over the last few months that he’s not a fan of Greg, not since he heard the rumor about him cheating. Obviously Louis chooses to stay quiet on the matter for the exact same reason. Niall chooses to speak up, “So, I didn’t exactly know how to ask you this, but what ever happened with Greg after he didn’t show up for you?”

 

Harry looks at the floor, avoiding making eye contact with either of the boys. “Um, he apologized. So I forgave him.” He's almost embarrassed with his answer. To forgive someone for something like that with such ease. He feels badly that the truth of the matter is that he just doesn't really  _care_  enough to be mad _._ He knows he should be, and that's the worst part because it's horrible that he just doesn't even feel enough to have anger with his boyfriend of more than a year. 

 

Niall’s jaw clenches like he’s trying to hard to bite his tongue on the matter. Though, he can't let it go, “But, like, doesn’t it bother you? Harry, I’m sorry if I’m overstepping my boundaries but he’s not a great boyfriend to you. Does he even make you happy anymore?”

 

“I mean, sometimes. I don’t know.” Harry sighs deeply. “Honestly, he might not be the person I want to be with anymore. But I’m taking time to figure that out. It’s been more than a year, after all, I don’t want to be rash…” The sound of this automatically brightens Louis’ mood. Just the idea of Harry even considering breaking up with Greg is music to his ears. He tries hard not to let his delight show on his face.

 

“Okay, yeah, take your time. Sorry if I upset you, mate.” Niall places his hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

 

“You’re good.” His eyes flicker over to Louis, who’s sitting stiffly, with his eyes glued to the television screen. Harry reaches over to the popcorn bowl and his hand is met by Louis’ who reached his in at the same time. Louis quickly pulls his hand back and gives a quick ‘sorry’, which just makes Harry laugh curiously at why he’s acting so odd. He then flings a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth. Louis is still internally feeling guilty for his sudden happiness.  

 

“Oh, are you guys coming to Greg’s party tomorrow night?” Harry asks.

 

Louis winces, “Probably not, mate. I don’t think it’s my scene. It’s been ages since I’ve been to a party...don’t know if I can get in that mood anymore.” 

 

Niall jumps on his feet, “Can’t get in the mood!? Well, we’re gonna get you in the mood! You’ve gotta go, it’s not the same without you!” Harry stands, meeting Niall in the center of the room. Niall places his phone into the speaker on the side table and scrolls through for his favorite pump up song.

 

Harry screams across the kitchen to Niall “Niall put on _the_ song! You know which one I’m talking about!”

 

Niall takes a moment to face Harry and places a hand on his heart. “I love you man, you get me.” Then he turns back around while Harry turns the lights off in the kitchen. And then Beyonce is blasting way too loud for a Friday at 8 pm. Harry has an app on his phone that he is way too proud of that makes the flashlight on his phone like a strobe light.

 

“What the fuck are we doing?” Louis screams to the two of them who have suddenly started flailing around the kitchen.

 

“GETTING YOU PUMPED! IN THE ZONNNEEEE MUTHA FUCKA!!!!” Niall wails as he drops to the floor and tries to do the worm. He fails miserably and ends up just flopping around a bit before getting up, dusting off his pants, and then taking off in a sprint around this kitchen island. Leaving Louis to laugh hysterically at him.

 

Louis didn’t see Harry approaching him but he’s suddenly being pulled further into the chaos and he can’t say he minds. Louis raises an eyebrow in question and Harry grins at him and shrugs.

 

“Whatever helps you forget the bullshit in life and just let go for a little right? Me and Nialler do this a lot, helps us embrace our ‘inner self’ according to him.” And well you can’t argue with that. _Fuck it._ He goes just a little crazy. Limbs flying about in chaos.

 

_“Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air._

_Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air._

_Clap, clap, clap like you don't care._

_Smack that, clap, clap, clap like you don't care!!!”_

 

Louis doesn’t even know the lyrics to this song, but it’s not like it’s hard to pick up. It’s just the lyrics “smack it in the air” about one hundred times. Niall’s dance moves are severely lacking, all he seems to be capable of doing is slapping his arse over and over again. Not very original if you ask Louis. However, insanely amusing to watch his whole-hearted attempts at twerking.

 

He takes it upon himself to showcase his own moves that he has been working on and perfecting for over a decade now. He remembers when he and Stan came up with them and fell on the floor laughing. _Right. But he’s trying to forget about the troubles of life right now, not dwell on how his childhood best friend hates him now._ He physically shakes his head to rid of his thoughts and focuses back on what he was about to do.

 

He closes his eyes and allows himself to feel like a moron, to be himself. _It’s okay to be weird with them. They accept him._ He starts side stepping to the right and then to the left. Pumping his arms forward and back with each step as he goes. He looks up and sees Harry and Niall following him. Picking up on his killer moves and trying them out for themselves. They look ridiculous. _He loves it._

 

He cackles as they easily adopt his “stop the traffic, keep ‘em comin” and “screw the lightbulb, pat the dog.” They continue the random crazy choreography until the song fades into a slower song. They collapse into a fit of giggles and wrap their arms around each other. Niall tries to wrap his legs around the two of them like a koala, causing them all to go tumbling to the ground.

 

“Niall you bloody idiot!” Harry tries to scold but their is no heat behind it because he’s still laughing hysterically. They calm down a few moments later and decide to go sit outside. It’s fall but it’s a nice night. It’s a little chilly, but Niall runs back inside to grab sweatshirts and blankets.

 

Harry and Louis sit down in the grass and Louis is pulled into his side. Harry’s arms wrapped around him, keeping the both of them warm until Niall returns. Louis allows himself to focus on the warmth of Harry pressed against him. He is never happier then when he is with Harry. Always so comfortable save for the butterflies always erupting in his stomach. He’s not sure they will ever go away. _God_ Louis loves him so much it hurts.

 

“I’ve been thinking…” Louis starts.

 

“Oh no…” Harry throws his head back and screams to the sky. “EVERYONE RUN! LOUIS TOMLINSON HAS BEEN THINKING, THE APOCALYPSE IS NEAR!”

 

Louis smacks him on the arm and buries his head in Harry’s curls that fall on his neck, trying not to show his amusement. “Shut up you shit.”

 

Harry squeezes him closer and pokes him in the side with his fingers causing Louis to yelp. And okay that was high pitched and embarrassing. Harry barks out a laugh and continues jabbing his fingers into Louis’ stomach.  

 

“You are so….ticklish…..that is….adorable.” Harry exclaims between fits of harsh laughter. Louis just glares at him when he finally lets up. “Sorry Lou Lou, what were you thinking babe?”

 

Louis rolls his eyes and pulls away from Harry. “You have lost the privilege of hearing any of my thoughts.” Harry sticks out his bottom lip and knits his eyebrows together, making a pretty fucking cute pout face. Louis tries to resist the smile threatening to overtake his face...or the urge to capture his bottom lip with his own. “Uh uh. Nope. The wimp face doesn’t work on me, sorry sunshine.”

 

“Don’t make me tickle you again Louis William Tomlinson. I will...so help me-” He tries to prove his point by moving his hands back towards Louis’ center but not before he can jump away.

 

“Now you keep those menace hands away from me you scoundrel!” Louis pants sarcastically while laughing and scrambling to his feet. Harry jumps up a moment later and Louis breaks into a sprint. “You’ll never catch me, I’m on the varsity soccer team!” He shouts over his shoulder. But he sees that Harry is gaining on him. Right, he should stop looking back.

 

“Yeah and I’m the quarterback of our undefeated football team.” Harry giggles out.

 

“Touche, oh fuck!” Louis screams as he comes to the edge of the backyard and is met with a fence. He quickly turns to run in the other direction and runs right into Harry. They go tumbling over, Louis landing on top of Harry’s chest. They both dissolve into a fit of laughs and Harry’s hands come up to grab onto Louis small waist. They both become quiet at the contact, and find each other’s eyes.

 

“What have you been thinking then?” Harry asks softly.

 

Louis gazes at Harry, eyes flickering over his face. Over his eyes, cheeks, lips, chin, and then back up to his eyes. He lifts one of the hands he was using as support up to comb his fingers through the front of Harry’s curls.

 

“I’ve been thinking...that I’m so glad to have met you. And that you’re...well. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had Hazza. And I don’t mean to get all deep right now, or sappy or whatever. But you just-you mean more to me then you will ever know. And I will always have your back, through anything and everything. I promise.” He sort of breathes out.

 

Harry’s cheeks get warm and he feels his body going tingly. He doesn’t even realize he has tears threatening to spill out of his eyes until Louis face becomes a bit blurry. God he loves him so much. How can someone be so perf-wait...what?! He _loves_ Louis? He loves _Louis?_ He loves Louis. Of course, how couldn’t he?

 

He has a boyfriend though, he has Greg. How can he be in love with Louis when he has a boyfriend. But Greg has _never_ made Harry feel as safe, loved, and fucking crazy as Louis does. Louis makes Harry feel like he is constantly experiencing an adrenaline rush. Harry can’t explain the way Louis makes him feel because there is no word for it. Greg has always just been safe. He is a handsome guy, who is pretty likable and can make you feel important at certain moments.

 

But Louis doesn’t make Harry feel important under random circumstances. He makes him feel important all the time, like everything Harry says is beautiful or funny or exciting. And it seems like Louis actually _does_ see Harry as the most important person in the world. And that’s…well it’s not new. Louis has been there for Harry every second he needed him since they first became friends in English class. How is Harry just realizing this? Louis is the most amazing person he has ever met. Louis. _Oh shit right Louis._

 

“Louis,” Harry chokes out. “You are-” he is cut off as Niall comes trudging over to them, pillows, blankets and snacks in hand.

 

“Bottoms up bitches, I got beer!” Niall says as he skips the rest of the way over. And it’s safe to say that the moment is gone. But Harry is still staring at Louis, and Louis is still staring back. Both smiling softly and then turning their gaze to look at Niall.

 

They get up and head over to set up the blankets in the middle of the yard. Each sipping on their beers as they share memories and talk out of their asses. They lay down and stare at the sky and Harry reaches out slowly to graze his fingers against Louis’. They slowly intertwine their fingers, and roll their heads to look at each other as Niall goes on about some pub his brother took him to in Ireland last summer. They share a soft smile and then turn their heads back up to the sky. They stay like that the rest of the night.

  
...

Louis arrives at 10:30 with Niall, who insisted they had to be fashionably late. Louis was grateful, not wanting to be one of the only ones there. That would make it hard to go through with his plan of avoiding Greg at all costs. And since it was his party after all, it would have been hard to do if they had gotten there early.

 

They see Zayn and Liam get out of a car down the street and wave them over. “Hey lads, hoped you would join us tonight! You aren’t truly good friends until you’ve gotten wasted together. So shall we?” Niall says to them and gestures towards the door. They all laugh and walk into the house together.

 

It’s exactly like the last party Louis went to over summer. The party where he and Greg...well...yeah. He gets an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he is met with the familiar scent of stale beer and leftover vodka now covering the hardwood floor. Niall takes the lead, a ball of energy jumping through the house, bobbing his head to the beat of a familiar song.

 

“Let’s get some drinks!” Louis says to him, pointing toward a makeshift bar in the back of the living room. Niall grins like a madman at the idea and takes off running ahead. He pours four mixed drinks and lines up 4 shots.

 

“Alright everyone down three shots and then we can drink these.” Niall started passing around the red solo cups and shot glasses. Louis takes a look at the brown liquid in the cup and sets it on the bar. Turning around to the group so he can join them in getting trashed.

 

They shot them all back, Louis wincing at the bitter taste of gin burning down his throat. He hates gin, even though it used to be his drink of choice. But now it just reminds him of things he doesn’t want to remember. Of people he doesn’t want to think about right now. He feels dread creeping up his spine and a sickening feeling in his stomach that he used to have everyday before he decided to switch schools. He needs to distract himself. Needs to find someone...not just anyone. He needs Harry. He craves the feeling of Harry rubbing his back and telling him that everything is going to be alright. Even just his presence would make him a whole hell of a lot calmer at this point.

 

He grabs his mixed drink from the bar and chugs it down, then moves toward the living room on his already wobbly legs. He’s a lightweight and he didn’t eat much today, so the alcohol is going to hit him strong. _Good._ He makes out a flash of brunette curls and he feels a wave of relief wash over him. He walks toward him but then he sees Harry’s lips pressed against someone else’s. Greg...his boyfriend. Right. He watches Greg spin Harry around and up against a wall, rocking his hips into his, hands running through his curls.

 

Louis just can’t deal with this right now. He can’t. Not when all he wants is right there in the wrong hands. In the hands of someone who doesn’t know what a precious person he gets to touch and hold in the way that Louis wishes he could. Someone who takes other men to bed without so much as a second thought. The boy he loves is constantly getting cheated on, and Louis knows. Louis knows his best friend, who he is completely in love with is being cheated on. His boyfriend cheated on him with Louis. How fucked up is that? And Louis hasn’t told him, and he hadn’t realized how wrong that was until right now.

 

Louis feels sick, and his eyes are burning with tears as he rushes up the stairs. He doesn’t know where the bathroom is, all he knows is that he needs to find a place to hide. To have a moment to himself to just think.

 

He opens up a couple of doors and only finds dark bedrooms. He rounds the corner and sees a door at the end of the hallway which he assumes must be the bathroom. He starts moving toward it on quick but unsteady feet. His vision becoming more hazy by the minute. _What did Niall put in that mixed drink?_

 

_..._

 

Harry pushes Greg away a gives him a hard look. “Greg...what the fuck? I told you I don't want to.” Greg is pushing Harry up against the wall again and mouthing at his neck. “Stop. I said to get off of me. I’m serious.” Harry storms away from him, trying to put as much distance between them as he can.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? You’re usually so desperate for it, always begging me for my cock. What’s changed, hm? Are you suddenly embarrassed about being such a fucking slut?” Greg splits out, knowing how disrespectful that was and how much it will affect Harry.

 

“How fucking dare you. You know Greg, you say you love me but then you do shit like this and I can’t fucking take it. You’re drunk and being a dick so I don’t want you near me.” Harry says with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

 

Greg chuckles and grabs Harry’s wrist. “Oh I see...you want Tomlinson's dick don’t you? Been thirsty for it for months, i've seen the way you look at him. Fuck him. See if I give a fuck, you’ll come crying back to me when he see’s how desperate you are anyway.”

 

“Stay the fuck away from me.” Harry turns away and looks through the crowd for Louis. The only person who he knows is capable of making him feel okay right now.

 

Harry hasn’t wanted to touch Greg in weeks. Mostly since the funeral. And especially because he wanted to take the time to figure out what he wants. _Who_ he wants. At this point it’s really not looking too good for Greg. It hurts Harry the way Greg seems to only want him for his body nowadays, it wasn’t always like that but now it seems like that’s the only way it is. Harry is sick of it, and it's this moment that Harry is sure he's made up his mind on what he wants. 

 

...

 

Louis reaches for a door handle of what he thinks is the bathroom and opens the door. Fuck this is Greg's bedroom. Louis walks in and looks at the obscene amount of wrestling trophies and piles of clothes scattered across the room like this kid has never heard of a closet before. Gross. Louis really needs to sit down though, so he sits on the edge of the bed and tucks his head over to hold between his knees. His head shoots up when he hears footsteps and a very familiar voice in the doorway, "Waiting for me, yeah babe? "

 

Louis looks straight to the doorway to see Greg smirking at him, walking toward him slowly and kicking the door closed behind him. Louis shooting him the most vicious look he can muster.

 

“Look at you eyeing me up. If you wanted me again, all you had to do was ask babe.” Greg is approaching him with more confidence now, licking his lips and studying Louis up and down. Having mistaken his biting glare for something completely different, and not at all what Louis was going for. 

 

Louis stands up from his sitting position, readying himself to walk out of the room but he's so drunk he doesn't know how far he can get without stumbling. He wishes he could just hit Greg, but he knows that he has less upper body strength than him and he is completely wasted and can’t even see straight. He tries to sidestep where Greg is standing in front of him, but wobbles as he tries to move, his body being caught by Greg to hold him upright, "C'mon cutie, you really should stay a while. We've had fun before, whose to say we shouldn't have fun again?" He moves Louis backwards by his shoulders and pushes him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

 

"Greg, no. really. I...uh... Harry. No. Not cool. stop." Louis is slurring his words and having trouble trying to even have a coherent thought process. His head is spinning and all he can feel is the pressure of Greg on top of him, his lips kissing down his neck. He then removes his shirt and reaches for the button of his trousers. Louis squirms underneath him trying to get out from under his straddle, but Greg grads his wrists and holds them above his head, pinning him to the bed. "Just relax, it's fine."

 

...

 

Harry asked Niall, Liam, and Zayn if they had seen Louis but no such luck. Harry has checked the entire floor and even the back porch. Nothing. He is starting to get worried. He runs up the stairs and opens the bathroom door, thinking that he might have gotten sick. Empty. He opens the door to the guest bedroom. “Lou? Louis are you in here?” No response. He opens two more doors and doesn’t find him in either of those. He rounds the corner to head back down the stairs and that's when he hears it.

 

“No...no. No please. Please. Greg _stop._ Stop. No.” And that...that was Louis. Without a doubt. He hears the unmistakable sound of Greg’s loud cackle.

 

“Oh shut the fuck up. It will be more fun for both of us if you just stop trying to resist when I know you want this just as badly as I do.” Harry hears Greg whisper through the door. "No. Get off!" One more plea from Louis and that's it for Harry. And in that moment he doesn’t think of himself, Greg or their relationship. All that goes through his mind is _Louis Louis Louis Louis Louis_. So without so much a second thought he barges into the room afraid of the image that is about to appear before him. He see’s Greg on top of a half naked Louis, wrists held above his head looking helpless as anything. He doesn’t even think before he’s grabbing Greg by the collar and pulling him off, throwing him back into the nearest wall. All he knew was he needed to get him off of his best friend. He knew Greg never treated him well, but seeing him treat his best friend the same way is what really pushes Harry over the edge.

 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!?? YOU FUCKING PSYCHO! Not only are you trying to cheat on me with my best friend, but he _clearly_ does not want you. Fuck off. Do not ever talk to me. You fucking asshole. We are done.” Harry takes his palm against Greg's chest and pushes him hard against the wall behind him, hard enough for Greg's vision to go blurry for a second. Greg lets out a chuckle while Harry rushes over to Louis and grabs his hand to help him off the bed and get out of there. "You know, I can't even believe that I trusted you when I heard that rumor about you cheating on me at that centennial party over the summer. Who know's how many sluts you've fucked. You're such a fucking liar."

 

Greg buckles over laughing at this point and starts clapping his hands in amusement. "It's really funny Harry, it is. Because you know I did sleep with someone at that party. And you're actually standing right next to one of those sluts. He's was a good fuck too. It's funny that the boy you call your best friend happened to leave out that minor detail. Huh. Looks like I'm not the only liar here." He's smiling so wide at this point, clearly humored at this huge plot twist being thrown at Harry. Louis face feels hot and his stomach is tying itself in knots. He feels like he's lost Harry already. 

 

"What? No. Fuck you. Louis would never do that. He would tell me. Right, Lou?" He searches for a confirmation in Louis face, to back him up and prove Greg wrong, that Louis would never do that. But Louis' eyes are wide with furrowed brows and staring at the floor, not daring to make eye contact with Harry and biting his lip hard enough to taste blood. "Lou. Please tell me he's lying. Please." His lips quiver as he desperately begs for Louis to deny everything that Greg's said.

 

He looks up to meet Harry's gaze and opens his mouth, choking back tears as he tries to give him and answer, "Um.. uh. Harry.. I." He can't seem to find the words to explain. He doesn't know if he really can explain. Other than he was too scared of losing the boy he desperately loves, but with his silence he thinks that that's exactly what he's done.

 

Harry doesn't need to hear anymore. He drops Louis' hand and starts to shake his head slowly in disbelief, mouth agape. Harry doesn't think he's ever felt so hurt in his life, so  _betrayed._ He can feel tears welling up into his eyes and not a second later he's running out of the bedroom to escape this place with Louis trailing behind him. "Harry, wait!" Louis is trying his best to catch him before he's gone but he's so inebriated that he slips down the stairs while trying to run, landing straight on his bum. He takes a few seconds to upright himself and try to catch up to Harry, continuing to fumble every few strides, but by the time he runs out of the front door Harry is already in his car, speeding away. 

 

Niall runs over to Louis in light of all the commotion this scene has caused, pushing bystanders out of his way so he can reach him. "Mate, what's going on?" Louis stands there with tears streaming rapidly from his eyes as he watches Harry drive until he's out of sight. His breathing uneven and shaky and he collapses in on himself on the front porch steps, "Niall I fucked up. I've fucked up so bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is attempted non-consensual sex in this chapter with a drunk person. If any description of that is a trigger for you, please by all means SKIP IT. Or message me on tumblr and I will tell you when to stop reading. I promise I do not mind, I would love to help. 
> 
> Tumblr: thedeadficsociety.tumblr.com
> 
> You can message us for anything at anytime. We will always respond to you guys, we love you more than you know for reading our story. Thank you to those who have given kudos or left comments. Those of you who have been coming back each Monday and Friday, or those who have started reading recently. Thank you thank you thank you. 
> 
> We will be updating Friday! Love you all!  
> Rowan & Lennon Xx.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles is beautiful, funny, charming, and he is the Quarterback of the football team. Louis just transferred after running from his past at his last school. Harry befriends Louis and the two become fast friends, and Louis is infatuated. The problem? Harry is unavailable, and his boyfriend and Louis have a past. What Louis knows could finally end Harry's relationship, but it could also ruin their friendship. Is the truth worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We suck and are late again. We are incredibly sorry but busy schedules and assignments for school must come first. We would rather give you a better written chapter than something that was rushed so hopefully this chapter makes you happy. We certainly loved writing it. It is also over 2,000 more words than we usually give you. So almost two chapters worth. Hopefully that makes up for our lateness.
> 
> I won't make you wait anymore. Read the tags before you read. There is homophobia and a bit of violence in this chapter, nothing too descriptive. 
> 
> LOVE YOU!!!  
> R&L Xx.

“Louis! Louis can you hear me? Zayn get Liam, get Liam and come back out here please. Louis.” Louis heard someone shouting his name, and  he registered that he was laying on a hard and cold surface. But he can’t remember what had happened. He slowly started to blink his eyes open, and saw a head of blonde hair come into focus.

 

Then he starts to remember how he ended up passed out on the ground. Harry had run out of the house and Louis tried to follow him. He remembers his mind going hazy as he tried to breathe between choked back sobs, but his emotions overtook him. “Niall, I made a horrible mistake and Harry hates me. He hates me, I’ve lost my best friend. What the fuck did I do.” Louis starts to cry again.

 

“Tommo, I need you to breathe okay? Breathe because having another panic attack right now is the last thing that we want. Why don’t you start by explaining what happened that caused Harry to get angry and leave, yeah?” Niall knelt down and placed Louis’ head in his lap and was combing his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him down. 

 

“I don’t want to say...it’s too awful.” Louis closed his eyes tight trying to shut the world out. “I don’t want you to hate me too Ni…” Louis opens his eyes and peers at Niall to see his soft understanding face. Niall bites his lip and looks up to see Liam and Zayn coming back and sitting on the front porch with them. 

 

“We aren’t going to judge you Louis, we love you. You know that. I’ve been friends with Harry for years yeah but we’re a group now. So I won’t judge you, I may give you a talking to depending on what it is...but I will not hate you. Promise.” Niall says as Liam and Zayn nod in agreement, shuffling closer to Louis so they can hear him properly. 

 

“Okay...well I sort of slept with Greg-” He starts before he is cut off.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK...LOUIS!!!” Niall shouts before taking Louis head abruptly off his lap and moving to stand. 

 

Louis quickly shuffles to his feet which probably isn’t smart considering he had just passed out and is still extremely intoxicated. He wobbles on his feet, but Zayn stands up and steadies him. “Niall no, not...it wasn’t like recently. It was at a party over summer. Before I had even met Harry, and I didn’t know Greg had a boyfriend I swear!” 

 

That seems to calm Niall down, he nods his head but keeps his eyes on the ground as he thinks over that information. “Okay...okay but why wouldn’t you tell him? Or maybe I can understand that it’s awkward, but you could have told me. I would have told him for you or with you...I don’t know but we could have worked it out.” Niall sits down again, and Louis follows putting a bit of space between them this time. 

 

“Because how do you tell the person that you are in love with that their current boyfriend slept with you while they were dating? I didn’t want to lose him.” It’s out before he even thinks it over, but he doesn’t even really care. He’s not in denial about it, not after everything that has happened within the last hour. 

 

Niall’s face lights up and he is jumping to his feet again. “I FUCKING KNEW IT OH MY GOD! YES YES YES HOLY SHIT TOMMO, I KNEW YOU TWO WERE GONE FOR EACH OTHER!!!” Niall comes up behind Louis and throws his arms around his neck, although he’s still standing so it’s an awkward angle. 

 

“What do you mean for each other? Harry doesn’t have feelings for me...he has Greg. Well he  _ had  _ Greg. And now he hates me so-” Louis looks down at his hands in his lap right as Niall interrupts.

 

“You mean to tell me that he dumped that dick? He actually broke up with Greg...like tonight?” Niall asks. When Louis nods, Niall puts his hands on his face and screams out a high pitched celebratory screech. “FUCK YES! Tommo the kid loves you, he and Greg have been even more distant since Harry became friends with you. That isn’t a fucking coincidence...you’re so stupid. The both of you are so fucking blind I swear to God. I bet Zayn and Liam noticed too, didn’t you lads?” 

 

They both look at each other and smile. Louis hadn’t even noticed the way Zayn had his arms wrapped around Liam’s waist and his head was resting on his shoulder. ‘Yeah mate, the two of you are obvious to everyone but yourselves.” Zayn smiles and Liam just nods and giggles. 

 

“Wait so you still haven’t mentioned how Harry even found out...what the hell happened?” Niall says while still hugging Louis. 

 

Louis goes into a full explanation of the night starting from after they took shots. How Greg had found him upstairs and tried to force himself onto him. Harry barging in and throwing Greg off of him. How Greg had laughed as he told Harry how Louis had been ‘a good fuck.’ And finished up with how hurt Harry had looked as he stormed out of the room and out of the house.

 

“Louis...he doesn’t know when this happened right?” Louis nods, so Niall continues. “Okay so you tell him it was before you met him, and that you were afraid of losing him. Yeah he may be upset but he would forgive you if he knows it didn’t happen recently. You need to talk to him mate.” 

 

Louis nods and moves to get up. “Right, yeah. I need to talk to him.” He starts to stumble away but suddenly there are three people holding him back. 

 

“Not right now Louis, you need to sleep. We will take you home, Li call a cab babe.” Zayn guides Louis back down to sit on the porch as they wait for a ride home. 

 

…

 

Harry runs into his house, slamming the door behind him. His mother rounds the corner with a concerned look on her face. He ignores her and tries to hold back his tears in front of her. But his blotchy face and tear stained cheeks probably give him away. 

 

“Sweetie what’s wrong? What happened?” She runs up to him and puts her hands on his cheeks. She looks over his face, searching for an answer as to what could be upsetting him. 

 

He doesn’t want to talk to anyone about this right now. He just wants to be alone and have time to think this through. So he shakes his head, takes her hands off of him and takes off for his room. He barely makes it through the door before he is taken over by his heavy sobs. He locks his door and leans his back against it. He doesn’t know when his legs gave out and he ended up on the floor but he makes no effort in getting up. 

 

_ Of course Greg cheated on him _ . It’s not like it was surprising right? What with the way he has been treating Harry lately, it makes perfect sense. The worst part is, Niall must have had a strong feeling and Harry brushed off his concern. Well no...that’s not the  _ worst  _ part of this. He doesn’t even want to think about the most horrible part of this whole thing. 

 

Louis. How could he act like Harry’s best friend, yet sleep with his boyfriend. It doesn’t seem real, it’s an abstract thought. He can’t connect the Louis he knows and  _ loves _ with someone who would do such a horrible thing. Maybe Harry just needs to have better judgement on who to trust, but he thought Louis had been the most trustworthy person in the world. And it kills him to know that the guy he thought he knew apparently isn’t the real Louis. 

 

He drags himself over to his bed and climbs under the covers. He turns his phone over and see’s that of course he has a message from Louis. He considers not even opening it, but he can’t resist...he could never resist Louis.  _ Fuck everything. _ He unlocks his phone and opens the message. 

 

**Lewis Xx: Can we tlk tomrow? I sweaar if u hear the whole stry n still nevr want 2 tlk 2 me again I will leave u alone. Pls Hazza.**

 

He closes his eyes and locks his phone. Choosing not to respond. He closes his eyes when he hears a ping and sees his phone screen light up. Reaching for it again he sees he has another message from Louis. He sighs and opens it. 

 

**Lewis Xx: I get tht u dnt want 2 tlk 2 me. I wudnt want 2 tlk 2 me eithr...I hate myself 4 it all Harry. I swear. But if u chnge ur mind I have a soccer game at 2 tomorw n we can tlk after if u wnt. I’m so sohrry.**

 

**Lewis Xx: Sorry for his spelling, he is still very drunk. -Zayn**

 

Harry thinks over the possibility of talking to Louis tomorrow, and maybe they should chat. Even if just so Harry can tell him to keep his distance. Either way, they need to have an actual conversation about everything that happened. He falls asleep with his face in his pillow, his tears slowly turning his pillow more and more damp as he thinks about tomorrow. About the possibility of telling Louis he can’t be friends with him anymore. That breaks his heart, but so did the betrayal that came with the knowledge of what Louis had done. 

 

…

 

Louis was warming up when he saw Harry making his way toward the bleachers. He can feel his heart drop just seeing him making his way around the stadium. He’s never been so scared for a conversation in his life. Although he already feels like he’s lost Harry, whatever they say after this match is going to make it all too real. He’s not ready to continue without him there in his life. They’ve only spent a few months together but he already knows that he wouldn’t mind spending his whole life by his side. A few months just isn’t enough. They make eye contact but as quickly as their eyes catch each other, Harry looks away. 

 

Louis flickers his eyes to the bus that pulled up with the opposing team inside.  _ Fuck.  _ It can’t be. He was completely unaware that the team they were going to be playing was  _ Centennial.  _ The school filled with his old friends who turned their backs on him and made fun of him and became the ultimate reasons for his need to leave the school in the first place. What makes it worse is that’s his team. Well, his  _ ex- _ team. Compiled with kids he’s played with since he was a child, some of which were his best mates for years. If he had known this was the game they would be playing each other he would have faked sick. 

 

He ignores them all as best as he can, although he can feel eyes burning holes all over his body but he doesn’t dare acknowledge any of them. Until he see’s the most familiar face of the lot. His very best friend from childhood, before everything happened, Stan. He see’s how Stan’s eyes look him up and down. The smirk that covers his face makes Louis’ stomach drop. It sickens him how much someone can turn so fast on him because of who he chooses to love. And then act like all those years as friends and the times they shared mean nothing. It doesn’t change him as a person, and he wishes that any of them had been able to see that. 

 

“You alright, mate?” Liam placed his hand on Louis’ back. “You’re looking ill.”

 

“Yeah, good. Just uh, tired I guess.” Liam gives him a look of assurance and pats his back before returning to his warm up. Liam probably assumes that it’s about Harry being here. Which, is obviously a part of it, but a lot is the horrible feeling he gets from seeing all these faces that bring him back to the worst time in his life. And he’s feeling all of those emotions again at this very moment. 

 

The whistle blows and Louis is called out to the field to his starting position as center midfielder. He concentrates all his energy into playing the game, since that’s the only thing right now that isn’t making him want to curl into a ball next to his mother for a good cry. He runs straight for the ball and dribbles it down the field past the other players. He feels light on his feet until he’s met with a foot right underneath his. He loses his balance and tumbles over face-first into the turf and side spinning until he’s flat on his back. He looks up to see a smiling Aiden Grimshaw stealing the ball for Centennial and sprinting in the opposite direction. Louis gets up fast and feels embarrassed looking at the opposing team all snickering and looking at him like a target. And judging by Aiden’s succession at tripping him, he  _ is _ a target. 

 

Louis tries to focus all his attention on assisting rather than trying to score on his own since he’s being constantly shoved and met with players trying to knock him on his feet. So, since having the ball only gives them a good chance to knock him around, he’s trying to keep the ball at his own feet as little as possible. 

 

They’re down 2-1 when the whistle is blown and half-time begins. Louis is starting to think he can make it through this. Or so he thought until Stan makes a run towards the out-of-play ball on the sidelines and kicks it hard with a straight path headed for the back of Louis’ head. He blacks out for a second and comes to on his hands and knees, hearing Liam shouting obscenities over his head while reaching to help him up. 

 

“Oi, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Liam gives Stan the most distasteful look that he can muster. Stan only smiles in return. 

 

Louis gets to his feet and turns to face his old team. “Fuck you! You’re such a fucking asshole!”  His face is getting red as all of his built up anger begins to surface. 

 

Stan starts to laugh and crosses his arms over his chest, “Well, you’d know wouldn’t you? I mean, you are an expert at  _ fucking _ assholes.” The sea of boys behind him erupts in laughter and a few even yelling out ‘Fag’ and snickering about. They all take turns giving Stan fistbumps and slaps on the back in congrats for his diss. 

 

Louis takes a step towards Stan with balled up fists ready to sock him in the face but he’s being grabbed by Liam to hold him back. “Louis, he’s not worth it, he’s just a dick ignore him.” Louis can’t find the words to express the anger that building inside of him, if only Liam would let him go he could  _ really _ express it with his fists. 

 

“What’s the matter, Lou? Afraid you’re gonna put your foot in your mouth? Can’t see why when it’s usually filled with -” Before Stan even has the chance to finish his sentence his face is met by a blurry fist clocking him right in the jaw. 

  
  
  


Harry walked into the stadium not even sure if he wanted to be there. He was met by a series of texts that morning from Niall begging him to at least try to hear Louis out. So he decided that he should rip off the bandaid and get this over with sooner rather than later. Zayn agreed to go with him to the soccer game so he could watch Liam play. 

 

They take seats at center field and watch as they begin to play. Within the first few minutes they see Louis fall to the ground and the ball is stolen from him by the other team. But as the game progresses he notices that the other team grows increasingly more aggressive towards Louis. A boy runs past him and shoves him so hard he stumbles over himself. 

 

Harry furrows his brows curiously, “What school did you say they were playing?” 

 

“Uh Centennial High I think.”  _ Shit _ . Harry knows immediately that that’s the school Louis went to. The one he had to  _ leave _ because of the way he was being treated. And now he’s playing with a team who clearly has it out for him. Louis is met with another player colliding their chest into his back making him topple forward. 

 

“ _ Geez.  _ Louis’ really taking a beating from this team. He looks like he’s getting hurt.” Zayn is starting to get worried watching the way that the players are treating Louis like a punching bag. And even weirder is the way that Louis is brushing it off like it’s nothing and just keeps getting up and playing. That’s not like him.

 

Harry sees the boy that just knocked into Louis run over and receive a high five from a teammate, like this was some game that they were playing. That sight has Harry welling up with anger inside of him on Louis’ behalf.  He only gets increasingly enraged watching the game progress and he feels a rush of relief when half-time begins. The all the air escapes his lungs when he watches the ball fly through the air only to hit Louis on the back of his head. Zayn stands beside him agape with his hands covering his mouth in shock. “Did you see that?! What the hell is going on, where is the ref?!!??” 

 

Harry stands there wide-eyed for a moment in disbelief at the scene in front of him. He see’s Louis charge for the boy who kicked the ball at him, only to be held back by Liam. Harry’s never felt such a need to protect someone before and begins running down the stairs of the bleachers toward the field. He clenches his fists as tightly as he can, feeling his adrenaline pumping through his veins, and walks with purpose straight for Louis. He slows down about to ask if everything is alright when he hears the boy start to make a disgusting comment and that’s it. Harry rushes toward him, raises his arm and swings it with all his force at his jaw. 

  
  


Stan is knocked straight to the ground, grabbing his face in pain. Louis mouth is hanging open staring at Harry. He sees Aiden emerge from behind Stan and make his way toward Harry, hand already in a fist. Using all his strength he escapes Liam’s hold and runs at Aiden, tackling him to the ground. There’s no way Louis would ever let someone get away with putting their hands on Harry. 

 

This erupts a brawl in the middle of the soccer field. Members from both teams fighting the other, arms swinging and legs kicking in a chaos of limbs. Even Zayn sprinted down from the bleachers to grab a boy by his collar and yank him to the ground for trying to claw at Liam. Louis finds himself on top of Stan, holding him in a headlock and shoving his face into the turf while Stan tries to scratch him to gain release. Harry is hitting anyone and everyone that he comes into contact with, knocking them to the ground with the hulk-like strength from his adrenaline rush. 

 

Both team’s coaches and the referees are trying desperately to separate the boys and gain order back to the field. Blowing whistles and throwing boys off of one another. River Mountain’s coach finds Liam pulling the hair from a boy who tried to tackle him, and tries to pull him off. The fight couldn’t have lasted more than 10 minutes until the coaches regained control over the situation and separated the two teams. 

 

Needless to say, they’re not going to finish the game. In fact, they’re not going to be playing any more games until their superiors have settled on a proper punishment. Until then, they’ve been told to go home. Everyone slowly makes their way out of the stadium and either to the locker room or their cars. Leaving Louis and Harry staring at each other awkwardly, being the only ones left on the field. Louis is the first to speak up. “Can we take a walk?” 

 

“Sure.” Harry nods and they start to walk off the field and find a path a little away from the school. 

 

“Why did you do that? Why did you punch Stan?” 

 

Harry shrugs trying to keep his face and voice void of emotions. “He was being a dick to you. Their whole team was, no one down on the field was doing anything about it. So why wouldn’t I?” 

 

“Because of last night...I didn’t think you would care.” Louis looks at the ground avoiding eye contact. They are both silent for a minute or two. “Can we talk about that? Because I need to explain Harry, I need you to know the whole story.” Louis looks at Harry with pleading eyes but Harry keeps his eyes on the path in front of him. 

 

“Right. Well I’m open ears so just say what you need to say so we can be done with it and I can leave.” Harry would have gotten away with sounding like he didn’t care if his voice hadn’t cracked on the last word. 

 

“It was at the beginning of the summer. At a party. The second time people saw me with a man and…” He waves his hands gesturing back toward the soccer field “the rumors and harassment started to get out of hand. But that’s beside the point. I didn’t know he had a boyfriend Haz-Harry. I didn’t know he had you, I would never do that to  _ anyone _ . I wouldn’t ever purposely ruin someone’s relationship like that.”

 

Harry stops walking and furrows his eyebrows in thought. Then he looks up and meets Louis’ gaze, who is now about ten feet in front of him. “It happened before you knew me? Before you came to River Mountain?” He asks softly, eyes softening a little.

 

“Harry...do you honestly think I would do that to you? I would never ever do something like that to hurt you, I never want to hurt you. And I know I failed last night, and I am so so sorry that I did. But last night Greg was forcing himself onto me, I wouldn’t ever do it knowing he was your boyfriend.” Louis tries to catch his breath after his confession. He stares at Harry and waits for his reaction. 

 

“Okay, but why wouldn’t you tell me? Lou...it’s been  _ months _ . Months of me putting up with all the shit Greg has done. You knew he had cheated on me and you didn’t tell me that the man I was dating was unfaithful. I just don’t get why you didn’t say anything as soon as I introduced you to him. Don’t you get how much it kills me to know that my best friend in the world would let me stay with someone like him?” And then Harry is crying. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he looks at Louis, wishing he could be wrapped up in his comforting arms. 

 

Seeing Harry look so hurt and vulnerable makes Louis’ eyes start to well up. “I know I fucked up, Haz. I recognized him when I met him here but you and I barely knew each other so I didn’t think it was my place to say anything.” Louis takes a breath and tries to continue even with tears spilling out of his eyes. “And then you quickly became my best friend, and I felt like any chance of telling you was gone.”

 

Harry wraps his arms around his torso, visibly curling in himself. Louis wants so badly to reach out to him. But he knows he can’t. Harry brings a hand up to his face and wipes away the tears. “You could have told me yesterday and I wouldn’t have hated you. I know that it was probably awkward for you, but finding out the way I did...Louis that killed me.” He lets out a choked sob. 

 

“There were so many times I wanted to tell you so badly but the fear of losing you always stopped me. And now I’m losing you anyway because I didn’t speak up. And I feel like I’m dying, because the thought of not having you in my life kills me. I need you, I need you everyday. And that’s part of the reason I couldn’t tell you. 

 

“What is?” Harry asked, staring deeply into Louis eyes.   
  


Louis takes a deep breath and prepares himself for what he’s about to say. It’s not or never right? “I love you Harry. I love you so much I feel like I can’t breathe when you’re not around. Seeing you with someone like Greg, someone who I knew never treated you like you deserved caused me physical pain every single day. But I thought telling you, just for the purpose of allowing me to have you was selfish. I wanted you to love me naturally, not because I ruined your relationship.”

 

Louis searches Harry’s face and is unable to tell what he is feeling. He grows increasingly more nervous the longer the silence between them remains. He is just about to open his mouth to explain that he doesn’t expect Harry to feel the same way. But then Harry lets out a choked sob and takes a step toward Louis, causing his heartbeat to skyrocket. 

 

Harry plants both feet about a yard away from Louis and lets his arms hang by his side. He looks a lot stronger than he did a moment ago. A lot more sure of himself and confident. Louis doesn’t know what he should think about that, but all he can focus on is Harry. His eyes staring intensely into his own and his suddenly close presence. It suddenly dawns on him...this could be the end. The moment where Harry tells him to fuck off and not talk to him ever again. He bites his lip as tears start to roll down his face again. 

 

“You love me?” Harry asks, voice surprisingly strong and steady. 

 

Louis chokes out a small sob. “Harry...of course I fucking love y-” Harry takes two steps forward grabs Louis face and connects their lips in a forceful kiss. Louis’ wet cheeks under Harry’s strong hands. They move their lips against each other’s, quick and needy. Harry breaks away first still holding Louis’ cheeks, eyes still closed.

 

He opens his eyes, gazes meeting as he rubs his thumb across Louis’ cheekbones. Harry’s eyes dart over Louis’ whole face, taking in everything. His mouth quirks up at the sides slightly and his eyes dance with amusement. “Well why didn’t you start with that you asshole.” Louis wipes his eyes and giggles, but Harry silences him by leaning in to kiss him again. 

 

Harry licks along the seam of Louis lips, and Louis opens for him immediately. Allowing Harry to explore his mouth. Louis’ hands make their way into Harry’s curls pulling slightly. Harry moans into Louis mouth sparking something low in his stomach at the sound. He presses his body forward seeking more contact. Harry moves his hands down to Louis’ waist, pulling them closer. 

 

Harry slows the kiss down to small pecks. “Don’t ever...keep secrets...from me...again.” Harry says in between kisses. Louis nods quickly and pulls away to find Harry’s eyes.

 

“Never. I promise.” He whispers, scratching Harry’s head with his fingers. Harry leans into his touch, and then leans in to nuzzle at Louis neck. Opening his mouth right over the spot where his neck means his shoulder, and sucking gently. Louis allows his head to fall to the side, his breathing going shallow at the touch. 

 

“I’m still pissed at you Lou, and you’re a complete idiot.” Louis nods in understanding, and Harry pulls away to look at him. Louis takes his hands out of Harry’s hair and reaches down to connect their fingers. “But I love you so fucking much Louis.” 

Louis makes a small embarrassing squeaking sound, and then he throws himself at Harry. Jumping onto him and wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist, arms tightly circling his neck as he kisses him. Harry had almost been knocked off his feet but had quickly readjusted and held Louis up by the thighs. 

 

The kisses deepened and soon Louis was pushing his hips into Harry’s searching for something more. They were moaning into each other’s mouths each time they were met with a satisfying amount of friction. Harry set Louis down on his own feet, and forced their mouths apart. “Do you want to come over?” Harry asked while still panting, trying to catch his breath. 

 

Louis didn’t give an answer, just grabbed Harry’s hand and started pulling him back toward the school parking lot where his car was parked. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on Harry, the thought that he finally could made him dizzy. It was hopefully going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I know that was a big moment that has been anticipated throughout the story so far so hopefully what we wrote was satisfying. We accept feedback so let us know what you think. We hope you liked it, but if not we are sorry and hope you tell us what we can do to make you happier with what direction we take this in. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback make us so happy you have no idea. So thank you so much to everyone who has taken your time to do so. We also have a tumblr, where we would love to answer questions or just chat about anything and everything with you guys! So check us out at thedeadficsociety.tumblr.com !!
> 
> We should be updating on Friday but it may be on Saturday depending how school is looking for the rest of this week. BUT YAYYY NO MORE GREG!! Thank you guys so so so much for reading! We hope you like it enough to come back!
> 
> Love you all,   
> Rowan & Lennon Xx.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles is beautiful, funny, charming, and he is the Quarterback of the football team. Louis just transferred after running from his past at his last school. Harry befriends Louis and the two become fast friends, and Louis is infatuated. The problem? Harry is unavailable, and his boyfriend and Louis have a past. What Louis knows could finally end Harry's relationship, but it could also ruin their friendship. Is the truth worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the good stuff we've been waiting for. Well... you we're probably waiting for it more, we were just waiting to get started on writing it. But yay fun fun fun stuff ;) 
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than usual but we hope we made up for it with a ton of smutty stuff that we hope you guys will love! This is mostly a development chapter and we will write much more for when we post on Monday.
> 
> Love love love you,   
> R&L Xx

They made it back to the car in record time. Shutting the doors as quickly as possible and turning to each other. Louis leaned across the center console and grabbed Harry’s face, pressing their lips together again. 

 

“Need...need to drive Lou. I need to get my hands on you properly.” But he couldn’t bring himself to push Louis away. He instead turns his head toward the steering wheel and starts driving. Louis doesn’t seem to mind, he’s quick to attach his lips to Harry’s neck, fingers trailing down Harry’s chest. Harry tries to tilt his head to the side to give him more to work with, but quickly realizes how difficult that was to do while driving. 

 

Harry feels himself growing hard in his pants, and the feeling of Louis on his neck makes him weak with desire. “Louis...Lou oh my...fuck. You are making driving quickly very difficult love.” Louis choose to ignore him, but Harry presses the gas pedal down a little further anyway.

 

They pull into Harry’s driveway which, thankfully, currently has no cars parked in it. Harry pushes his door open and meets Louis in front of the car, grabbing his hand and quickly walking to the door. He unlocks it and pulls Louis in behind him. 

 

“Hello!? Mum are you home?” Harry shouts into the house. They’re met with silence, so Harry kicks the door shut. “Didn’t think so.” He says as he pulls Louis toward him, and spins him so he can push him back against the door. Louis’ gasp is soon covered by Harry’s mouth on his. 

 

Louis feels dizzy with affection as Harry grabs his waist and presses closer. Their mouths slide together, tongues tangled in a fight for dominance. Louis laces his hands through Harry’s curls and pulls slightly. He’s then rewarded with a choked off moan that goes straight to his dick. 

 

“H-Hazza...babe I want to put my mouth on you. Please. Please let me taste you.” Louis begs with lips still against Harry’s.

 

With a smack of his lips Harry pulls back and looks at Louis with blown out pupils. “Y-yeah of course you can. C’mere.” Harry pulls him close to place one more kiss on his lips, and then turns and starts making his way up to his bedroom. 

 

They quickly make their way into Harry’s room, locking the door as Louis goes to lay on the bed. “Do you want music on or something?” Harry asks as he crawls up the bed so he’s hovering over Louis.

 

“Nope. I want to hear you.” Louis says as he twists his fingers in curls. Harry makes a noise in the back of his throat and then collapses on top of him. They kiss quick and passionate for a couple minutes, but then Louis finds himself being flipped so Harry is beneath him. 

 

“Oh look who is suddenly smooth.” Louis raises his eyebrows and repositions himself so he has his knees on either side of Harry’s hips. Hovering over him, with his hands by Harry’s head. Letting out a teasing smirk, “Not as clumsy in bed hmm?” His eyes are full of mirth. 

 

Harry reaches up to pull Louis’ hips down to meet his but Louis simply pulls away further, biting his lip. Harry’s gaze burns hard into his but his lips are curved in the hint of a smile. “I’m always smooth you di-” Louis cuts him off by connecting their hips and grinding into him. “Ah-Lou oh my fucking god.” Harry’s eyes roll back and Louis breathes out a moan. 

 

“Get these off.” Harry says while unbuttoning Louis’ trousers and pulling them down, and Louis does the same with his. They lose their shirts and toss them to the ground leaving them both in their briefs. “Fuck Lou, always so fit.” They connect their hips again, both of their heads rolling back as a result of the satisfying amount of contact. 

 

Louis bends down and kisses Harry so hard they both have trouble catching their breath. He trails his lips down his jaw to his neck. Sucking on his neck until Harry is thrusting his hips up, panting out phrases that go over Louis’ head. He finds himself working his way down Harry’s chest and stopping to flick his tongue over his nipple. 

 

“Fucking...fuck! Louis, Louis please. Shit.” Taking this as encouragement, he slowly grazed his teeth over it, while pinching the other one between two fingers. Harry responded with the most beautifully desperate noise Louis has ever heard. And as much as he enjoys teasing, he is in dire need to taste Harry.

 

He runs his tongue down and stops at his waist band, biting it with his teeth while remaining eye contact with Harry. 

 

“Who the fuck are you...where did you learn to do that. What the fu-fuck.” Harry said in awe as Louis expertly pulled down his briefs with his teeth. Louis smirks, satisfied with the way he was making Harry look at him. 

 

He starts kissing and sucking everywhere but Harry’s dick. Leaving bite marks over his hip bones and inner thighs. Harry is a panting mess within minutes.

 

“You..are such...a tease. You absolute...dick Louis.” He lets out, barely more than a whisper, as he makes eye contact with Louis. “Please.” 

 

And that is all Louis needs. He trails his tongue up Harry’s shaft and then flicks it over the head of his dick. He closes his fist over the bottom and seals his lips around the tip. Harry reaches down to fist his hands in Louis hair, but all the while being careful not to push him down. Louis starts bobbing his head up and down, running his tongue along the underside of his cock. 

 

Louis finds himself unable to resist rocking into the mattress after hearing Harry groaning out his name. He popped off and looked up at Harry, who is beginning to look very close to the edge. “Fuck my mouth Haz.” 

 

Harry’s eyes widen and stare at Louis with a look that’s mixed between undoubtedly extremely turned on and concerned. “Are you sure? I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” 

 

Louis smiles softly and brings himself up to kiss him. “I love you, and I want you to. Promise.” He pecks him one more time and then scoots back down the bed and repositions himself. He takes Harry’s hands in his, and places them on his head. Letting him know it’s okay to take charge. 

 

Harry starts off slow, but gets more confident hearing the sounds of pleasure Louis makes around his dick. The humming noises vibrating against him inside Louis’ mouth. Louis relaxes his throat allowing Harry to slide down until he’s taking him fully. Harry gasps when he feels himself hit the back of Louis throat, and grazes his fingertips against Louis hollowed out cheeks.

 

“Oh my god.” He chokes out, thrusting quicker as Louis swallows around him. “Gonna...gonna come Louis-oh my...fuck.” He shoot down Louis throat. Louis starts bobbing his head again slowly, to help him ride out his high. Then he licks around his dick, making sure to get every drop and pops off. 

 

Harry doesn’t even give Louis a minute to catch his breath before he pounces on him, pinning him to the bed and kissing him silly. “I love you. You may be a dick for keeping secrets from me...but I am so gone for you.” Harry kisses him some more while reaching for his waistband and yanking them down.

 

He pulls away to get a look at his cock and slowly licks his bottom lip. “Fuck Louis...you’re so fucking pretty.” He closes his fist around Louis’ dick and starts pumping his fist. The lack of lube just making the sensation more intense. 

 

Louis is panting and bucking his hips, already dangerously close from getting Harry off. He’s on the edge within minutes and is going to come any second. “Gonna come Hazza.” He pants out. But as soon as he does, Harry’s hand releases its grip on him. Louis’ eyes shoot open and finds Harry staring at him. 

 

Harrys barely touching him, just lightly brushing his fingers over his dick. “Are you ever going to keep secrets from me again, Lou?” Harry asks, voice deep rough, and tantalizing.  

 

“N-no. Never again. Promise.” Eyes squeezing shut and breathing shallow.

 

“And you don’t have anything else you’re keeping from me? Nothing I would want to know. Because if I find out later….Lou I won’t be able to trust you.” Harry’s eyes are dark and searching but his tone is soft and vulnerable.

 

“Hazza no nothing, I swear. You know everything.  _ Everything.  _ I’ll never keep a-anything from you again. I swear. I love you baby.” Louis tries to keep the desperation out of his voice. It after all is a serious topic, and he is telling the truth. But he’s also two seconds from screaming in agony. 

 

His answer seems to please Harry though, because he leans down and meets Louis for an open mouth kiss. Sliding his tongue over Louis’ and wrapping his hand back around his dick. He brings him back to the edge and rolls his balls between his fingers. Louis gasping into his mouth as he comes all over Harry’s fist. 

 

As he comes down from his high, he pulls Harry down so he can kiss him softly and sweetly. Gently touching each other, learning their bodies. They lay there for who knows how long, just whispering sweet things into ears and meeting in the middle for sweet brushes of lips. 

 

“I should probably get home Haz. Don’t want your mom to question us in the morning.” Louis whispers into Harry’s hair, while spooning him from behind. 

 

Harry made a noise of protest and pushes his back closer to Louis’ chest. He wraps his fingers around Louis’ arms that were wrapped around his own chest. “Stay...please. I don’t want to ever let you go now that I have you.” He turns in Louis arms, making himself smaller. Nuzzling his face into Louis neck, placing a soft kiss to his shoulder.

 

Louis hugs him closer and gives in. Letting himself drift off to sleep, knowing he would wake up to the most beautiful sight in the morning. “I love you.” He whispers, not sure if Harry is still awake to hear him, considering he’s half asleep himself.

 

“I love you too, Lou.” He heard Harry whisper a couple moments later. He can’t help the way his lips turn up, and he breaths out a content sigh. For the first time in a long time, Louis feels like he’s exactly where he should be and couldn’t be happier if he tried. It takes no more than a few minutes to fall asleep with himself wrapped around Harry’s comforting warmth. 

 

…

 

Harry wakes up with his face nuzzled into Louis’ chest and one leg in between Louis’ thighs. He revels in the way that Louis’ arms are stretched around him, holding him tightly enough for the bodies to be pressed into one another. He smiles deeply before letting himself drift back off to sleep, not daring to move so that he doesn’t disturb Louis. 

 

Louis wakes up about a half an hour later. He takes the time to pinch his left arm just to make sure that this wasn’t some cruel joke that his subconscious was playing on him. He can’t  believe that he’s waking up with Harry in his arms. He doesn’t know how many times he’s thought of this and wished for this exact scenario. Somehow, the scene before him is better than anything that he’s ever imagined in his head. Harry’s beautiful sleepy face pressed to his body and he can feel the sweet softness of his curls tickling him, smelling of coconut and vanilla. Not to mention the pressure of Harry’s morning wood pressed near the the base of his thigh and his hip. He doesn’t know how he could get so lucky. 

 

“Mmm. Morning.” Harry groans into Louis’ chest, placing a soft kiss there. His voice deeper than normal and raspy. He turns his face so he can look up into Louis’ bright blue eyes, shining from the morning sun. He then sits up to stretch out his arms.

 

“Morning, love.” Louis watches the way that Harry’s back muscles flex when he raises his arms, getting him hot and bothered. He reaches out to wrap his arms around Harry’s shoulders and plants a kiss on his temple. 

 

Harry turns over his shoulder to return the kiss onto Louis’ mouth and shifts his body so he’s hovering overtop of him. Within seconds they’re lost in a mess of sloppy kisses and hands traveling over every inch of every part of each of their bodies. Louis bucks his hips to meet Harry’s, to find that Harry’s cock is just as fully hard as his. 

 

Harry tilts his head and starts sucking a bruise onto Louis’ collarbone and grinds his own crotch into his, meeting Louis’ movements. Louis lets out a low moan and can feel how close he’s already getting just from the feeling of Harry against him. Harry starts to pick up the pace and brings himself back up to crash their lips together. 

 

They’re both panting heavily and Louis can tell Harry is also on the verge with the need to come badly. Harry moans into his mouth and Louis ruts harder against him. “Fuck, Lou.” Harry breathes out before slotting their lips back together, reveling in every swift movement between them.

 

“Boys! Breakfast is ready!” Anne calls loudly from downstairs. 

 

Harry disconnects his face from Louis’ and shouts ‘COMING’ loud enough to be heard from the kitchen. For a second, Louis isn’t sure if that was meant for him or for his mum, given the circumstances. But it only takes a mere second to realize it was definitely for him, judging by the way Harry’s mouth was left hanging open with pleasure after the words shot from his mouth. Harry slows down to long and hard strokes as he rides out his orgasm against Louis. Seeing the look of satisfaction and bliss on Harry’s face has Louis coming a few seconds after him. 

  
When it all comes to a halt Harry collapses on top of Louis body, both of them heaving trying to catch their breath. The two of them lock eyes and start laughing.  “We should probably get dressed then, yeah?” Harry lets out as they hear Anne yelling once again for them to come eat their food before it gets cold. Louis can’t help but smile and hope that this is only the beginning of many sloppy mornings with the boy he’s desperately in love with.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was satisfactory for all of you! Just know that there's plenty where that came from so I hope you're all excited for where this fic is beginning to lead cause I know I am!!!
> 
> Please comment and tell us what you're thinking about the story or to tell us what you think we could do better on. Kudos, Bookmarks, and Subscriptions are so greatly appreciated! Thank you to everyone whose stuck around it means a lot! 
> 
> Also if you guys want to chat about anything or message us you can check us out at thedeadficsociety.tumblr.com 
> 
> All the love,   
> Rowan & Lennon Xx


End file.
